Remember me
by Anit13
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Alice decidiese hacerle una visita a su sobrina Cyntia? ¿Cuanto pueden cambiar las cosas por una simple visita? Quizás te quiten lo que más amas.../ Nota: NO es un AlicexSeth
1. Chapter 1

Hooola , bueno, lo primero que los personajes de Stephenie Meyer no me pertenecen (mas quisiera yo...) y lo segundo que diiisfruten del fic!

* * *

Camino, ya no oigo las voces de mi madre pidiéndome a gritos que no vaya al bosque, que es peligroso. Pero yo siento que alguien me llama... Alguien que se me hace familiar... Y entonces al legar junto al lago, la veo.

Era una joven, tan bella como pálida, el pelo negro y corto y unos extraños ojos dorados. Se que se me hace conocida, pero no recordaba de que, entonces recuerdé que yo la he visto en fotografías.

FLASH BACK

_-Mama, mama! ¿Quien es ella?- le pregunté a mi madre señalandole una foto de un antiguo álbum._

_-Se llamaba Alice... -me dijo ella y después salió de la habitación, con lagrimas en los ojos puedo asegurar._

_Me quedé allí sin saber que decir ni que hacer, así que opté por preguntarle a mi abuela._

_-ABUUUELA!!!!- entré corriendo en su habitación con la foto en la mano (y dándole un susto de muerte a la pobre mujer)_

_-Cielo, no me des estos sustos..._

_-Lo siento, solo quería decirte si podrías decirme algo de Alice._

_¿Alice?- le tendí la foto la foto y se quedo observándola con gesto ausente._

_-Dios, ¿de donde has sacado esto?_

_-De un álbum muy antiguo que había en un baúl de mi cuarto. _

_-De acuerdo, la chica de la foto se llamaba Mary Alice Brandon, era mi hija, es decir tu tía. Se parecía mucho a ti ¿sabes? Me la recuerdas demasiado...._

_-¿Donde está ella ahora, abu?_

_-Muerta._

FLASH BACK

No puede ser, me dijeron que estaba muerta...Pero ¿Como es qué seguía exactamente igual que en la foto?

Estaba asustada, realmente asustada, tan asustada que no me di cuenta de que ella estaba a mi lado. Me sonrió y me puso en paquete en la mano. Mi mente empezó a bloquearse y cuando me desbloqueé ella ya se había ido.

Abrí el paquete y me encontré un vestido muy bonito y una carta:

_Para Cyintia:_

_Estoy bien. Dale recuerdos a tu madre y a tu abuela. Preguntale por mi historia. Pienso que ya tienes edad de saberlo._

_P.D.: te regalo una foto de mí y de tu tío, se llama Jasper, algún día te lo prentaré._

Sentí como las lagrimas recorrían mi mejilla, no puede ser, ella estaba viva, ¿por que no visitaba a mi madre? ¿por que?

Salí corriendo hasta mi casa preguntándome si aquello había sido un sueño, pero llevaba el vestido y la foto, ¡no podía ser un sueño!

Al llegar a casa, me tumbé en el sillón con el vestido agarrado, un sueño,quizás el vestido era producto de mi imaginación, ¡tenía que serlo! Pues yo no encontraba razonamiento para todo aquello...

-¿Cyntia? ¡Estás ahí! - me dijo mi madre llorando, mientras me abrazaba.- hemos llamado a los bomberos, a la policía...- en ese momento se detuvo- ¿quién te ha dado eso?- me preguntó mirando el vestido que traía en las manos.

No hizo falta que le contestase, pues mi abuela ya lo había hecho por mi.

-Alice...

* * *

Espero que les guste, y si quieren dar ideas para un nuevo fic, pues se agradecería muchísimo!


	2. Chapter 2

Hooola , bueno, no sabía si continuar el fic, pero ya que les gustó intentare continuar un poco.

* * *

-Alice....- un susurro, un nombre, un secreto, una historia sin contar....

Mi madre parecía sorprendida, ¿es que no se acordaba de ella? No. Mi madre no podía ser tan cruel.... Decidí arriesgarme y preguntarle la historia de Alice a mi abuela. Quizas, a lo mejor, puede que me contase su historia. Puede.

-Abu, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Alice?- le dije. Observé como mi abuela se tensaba y buscaba con la mirada a mi madre.

-Cynthia, tenemos que hablar- no se si lo habré mencionado, pero mi madre tiene una gran imaginación y me puso su nombre.

Ambas salieron por la puerta y se encerraron en un pequeño cuartillo del atico, un cuarto que siempre estaba cerrado, bajo llave... Tiene gracia, cuando pequeña me pasaba las tardes de los domingos intentando abrir la puerta con una orquilla,

FLASH BACK

_-Me queda poco, ya casi esta... Uf... Vaya se me rompió otra vez la orquilla.... Jo.... Ya van siete.... Bueno.... A buscar otra!- salí corriendo hacía el cuarto de baño, cuando tropecé con mi abuela._

_-¿Que haces niña? ¿Donde vas con todas esas orquillas?_

_-Quiero abrir la puerta del atico! Para ver que hay dentro. ¿Y si hay un tesoro? Nos aremos ricas!_

_-Que imaginación tienes, cariño, te pareces tanto a ella....- casi no pude oir el final de la frase, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme, ¡tenía que encontar un tesoro!_

FIN FLAsH BACK

Un tesoro, pero mira que llego a ser estúpida, no había un tesoro, eran las cosas de mi tía! _Alice....._

Siempre me habían educado como una señorita, diciendome cosas, como que no se puede escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y menos a través de una puerta, pero bueno, todavía no había ido nadie al infierno por ello ¿no? En esa ocasión no me pude resistir...

-NO puede estar viva!- gritaba mi abuela.- nos dijeron que estaba muerta!

-Dijeron que había desaparecido, nosotros la dimos por muerta....- mi madre tenía la voz apagada y temblorosa, parecía que estaba asustada y sorprendida.

-Bueno, quizás solo se escapo del psiquiatrico, ella decía que no estaba loca...- ¿Psiquiatrico?¿Loca? No. NO! Mi tia no podía ser una de esas que salen en la tele, con la camisa de fuerza y gritando barbaridades por la calle. No! No quería seguir oyendolo, no podía, tenía que hablar con ella, ¿pero donde? El bosque...

Salí corriendo y cerré la puerta principal de un portazo, miré hacía la ventana y vi a mi madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y señalandome, miré hacía delante, porque realmente necesitaba saberlo, me sabia mal hacerle eso a mi madre, pero lo necesitaba....

El lago, el lago, ¿donde narices estaba el lago? Genial, lo que me faltaba, perderme. Abancé por un sendero hasta llegar a un claro y allí me tumbé agotada, tan agotada que me quedé dormida.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que observé fue que estba tapada por una manta, y otra que una figura se ecercaba lentamente a mi... Tenía miedo. Temor. Incluso terror. ¿Y si era un sicopata y yo terminaba saliendo en los titulares de el día siguiente? No quería ni pensarlo. Pero no era un sicopata, a la luz de la luna pude ver su rostro, tan hermoso y palido como siempre....

-Esperaba con ganas conocerte, Cyintia....

* * *

Espero que lo disfruten, opiniones, amenazas, cualquier duda no duden en preguntar!

Besoos...*]


	3. Chapter 3

Hooola , gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!

* * *

-Esperaba con ganas conocerte, Cyintia....

Estaba allí a un metro escaso de mi, podía ver su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna, me equivoqué, la chica de la foto era hermosa, pero ella la superaba. Era imposible!¿Es que es tiempo no dejaba señal en ella? Al contrario´se la veía mejor...

-Eooo, oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- su voz, su preciosa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, solo atiné a abrazarla y ponerme a llorar, ¿penoso verdad?

-¿No te alegras de verme? Lo siento no tenía que haber vevido....

-No. no NO! Claro que tenías que venir- tomé aire, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero una duda destacaba entre las demás ¿Alice, que te internaron en un psiquiatrico?¿Es que estas loca? No podía preguntarle eso...- Alice, ¿donde has estado todos estos años?

-Por casi todo el mundo, o todo- añadió con una risa casi celestial. Mi mano rozó su brazo y me di cuenta de que estaba fría, muy fría.

-¿Alice, tienes frío? ¿Quieres la manta?

-No, gracias, además ya me tengo que ir, venga te acompaño a casa.

-Pero estamos en medio del bosque, y mi casa esta muy lejos....- _realmente lejos,...._

-No hay problema, tengo el coche hay atrás- dijo señalando hacía atras. Me quedé a cuadros ¿un porche? De donde se había sacado Alice un porche! Me hizo una señal para que entrara y se metió en el vehículo.

En el camino de regreso me contó su historia, omitiendo el detalle de como escapo del psiquiatrico y donde ha estado todos estos años. Odié a mi abuela cuando me enteré de que era ella la responsable de que yo ahora pensara que Alice estaba loca. Con tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza no me di cuenta de que ya habiamos llegado a casa.

- ¿No me acompañas?- me resultaba extraño que estando aqui no se pasase a visitar a su familia, pero después de saber lo que le hicieron no me extrañaria que no se pasase por allí ni para pedir la hora.

-No creo que sea buena idea... Además tengo que hacer unas cosas.... Nos vemos dentro de poco.... Supongo....- miré la puerta de mi casa, y cuando giré la cabeza ya había dezaparecido el coche. Lo reconozco, era extraña, pero ¿loca? No ella no estaba loca. La que iba a acabar en un loquero era yo como siguiese desapareciendo por las tardes-noches. Suspiré y me preparé para enfrentarme a lo peor. Al abrir la puerta de mi casa todo estaba en penumbra, todo menos el salón, allí estaban todos reunidos. Y cuando digo todos me refiero a TODOS, mi padre, mi madre, y mis abuelos...

-¿Donde has estado jovencita?- Oh, mi padre estaba enfadado, lo sabía porque tenía los ojos desorbitados y parecía que iba a empezar a salirle espuma de la boca de un momento a otro...

-A estado con ella! Es que no hueles su perfume desde aqui!- vale, mi abuelo tampoco se estaba tomando muy bien mis salidas nocturnas.

-¿Has estado con, Alice...?- me enfadé por la forma en la que mi abuela pronunció su nombre, como si fuese tabú, como si estubiese prohibido, como si estubiese maldito.

-Si- me armé de valor para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir- estuve con ella, Alice- miré a cada miembro de mi familia temiendo su reacción, pero todos estaban en estado de shock.- y ella me contó lo que le hicieron, la encerraron sin darle oportunidad a defenderse, en vez de apoyarla se lo hicieron mas dificil!

Mi abuela lloraba abrazada a mi madre, que también lloraba, mi abuelo me miraba con rabia y mi padre con pena. ¿Que? ¿Ahora la loca era yo?

-Y una última cosa, ¿como os sentiríais si vuestra familia os diese la espalda y no tuviesis en quien confiar? Decidme ¿QUE HARÍAIS?.

No podía estar en aquella habitacion más tiempo, subí las escaleras corriendo y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto de un portazo. Me derrumbé en la cama llorando ¿por qué no me entendían? ¿por qué no la entendián?

Yo solo podía hacer una cosa....

Llorar....

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Dejen sus opiniones, amenazas, alabanzas o penas de muerte aprentando en botoncito verde!

Besoos...*]


	4. Chapter 4

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Yo solo podía hacer una cosa...._

_Llorar...._

Llevaba meses sin saber nada de ella. Mi vida continuaba, aunque yo ya no era la joven alegre que una vez fui. Me despertaba llorando todas las mañanas y claro esta no fue la excepción. Observé la almohada empapada y la puse en el alzeifar de la ventana para que se secase.

Al bajar a desayunar me di cuanta de que mis padres y mis abuelos estaban hablando con alguien que yo no conocía.

-Entonces, ¿que es lo que le pasa a la chica?- era una voz masculina, me arrimé a la puerta para oir mejor.

-Dice que ha estado hablando con su tia- dijo mi madre- y ella esta muerta...

-Creo que lo mejor será internarla... -¿Que? ¿Internarme? ¿A mi? Al parecer no les entraba en la cabeza que yo no estaba loca...

-Pero reaccionara muy mal....

-No importa como reaccione, es por su salud...

-No creen que deberín preguntarme a mi? -estaba enfadada, realmente enfadada.- Además, a mi no me van a ingresar en ningún centro siquiatrico!

-Lo siento hija, es por tu bien...

-¿Que?- no me dio tiempo a contestar, ya que dos hombres me agarraron por los brazos y me pusieron una camisa de fuerza. Mi madre lloraba, mi abuela me miraba con pena, mi padre tenía la ilegible y mi abuelo le decía a los hombres que me sacaran pronto de allí.

-¿Siempre hacen esto? ¿Le hicieron lo mismo a Alice? ¿No la dejaron hablar? ¿La encerraron sin mas? Me asombra que después de vivir tantos años con ustedes no me diese cuenta de como son...- lo reconozco lo que decía era un golpe bajo, pero debido a las circunstacias yo no estaba como para escoger mis palabras con mucho tacto, la verdad. Miré a la cara de cada uno de los que había creído miembros de mi "feliz" familia, pero mira que llegaba a ser ignorante....

Iba a soltarles otra retaila de palabras vulgares cuando sentí un pinchazo en el brazo. Anestesia, maldije en voz baja poco antes de quedar completamente dormida. Al despertar estaba en una habitación muy bien iluminada. La luz del sol me obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Me levante y me di cuenta de que solo estaba vestida con un camisón blanco. ¿Era aquello un hospital? No, era un psiquiatrico...

Solo había una manera de escapar de todo aquello.... La ventana. Cogí las sábanas de mi cama, y, como había visto hacer en las películas empecé a anudarlas entre ellas. Terminado, ya había atado la ultima sabana a la pata de la cama, saqué el cuerpo por la ventana y me deslicé por las sabanas, pero para desgracia mia, la cama se movió y yo acabé aterrizando en los arbustos de abajo de mi ventana. Bueno, al menos estaba libre...

Tenía que ir al lugar que aprobaría si Alice estaba viva o muerta.

El cementerio....

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia! Es corto, lo sé, pero prefiero hacer capítulos cortos y actualizar al día que hacerlos largos y actualizar cada tres semanas. Espero que me entiendan.

Besoos...*]


	5. Chapter 5

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Tenía que ir al lugar que aprobaría si Alice estaba viva o muerta._

_El cementerio...._

Y allí estaba yo, parada enfrente de la gran verja, sin saber si entrar o salir corriendo, suspiré y habrí la verja. La verja estaba tan oxidada que ál abrirla sonó algo parecido a criiiiugggg, genial, a ver si podía hacer que en la China se enterasen de que estaba colandome en un cementerío, solamente vestida con un camisón y a las doce de la noche....

Empecé a caminar entre las tumbas, mirando cada nombre, rezando por no leer el suyo escrito en una de aquellas antiguas placas. Pero allí, apartada de las demás, escondida debajo de un paño, había un tumba blanca, de mármol. Me acerqué para observar el nombre la víctima, y un segundo el mundo que me rodeaba se hizo pedazos. _Mary Alice Brandon_. Eso ponía. Me quería morir. Mis padres tenían razon.... Me lo había imaginado todo! Sentí un pellizco en el estomago y tuve que ponerme de rodillas para no caer al suelo.

Pero, ¿porque estaba cubierta? Me lo imaginaba, mi familia no quería que se supiese que un Brandon había estado encerrado en un psiquiatrico y había muerto de locura... Prefirieron hacer una campaña de busqueda y decir que había desaparecido.... Los odio! Realmente los odio, con toda mi alma. No quería seguir viviendo. No sabiendo que pertenecía a una familia que prefería quedar bien antes que ayudar a un familiar...

No quería vivir....

Y por eso decidí algo que nunca antes me había planeado. Corrí asta al acantilado que tanto miedo me daba de pequeña. Salté la vaya y avancé con paso dirigente hacía el borde. Miré hacía abajo podía observar las casas de los que vivían allí abajo y sentí celos. ¿Por que ellos podian ser tan felices y yo no? El aire me elevaba el cabello y el vestido. Acabará pronto, me dije antes de saltar.

Observé las paredes del acanatlido pasando veloces ante mis ojos. Y mientras una lagrima caia por mi mejilla no pude evitar pensar que todo había acabado.

Al fin...

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Gracias a los que me siguen y me apoyan!

Siempre los tendré en mi mente!

Besoos...*]


	6. Chapter 6

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_No pude evitar pensar que todo había acabado._

_Al fin..._

Abrí los ojos. ¿Estaba muerta? No, estaba en un hospital. Dirigí la mirada a mi alrededor, si, realmente era un hospital. Me dolían los brazos y el tronco, como si me los hubiesen presionado demasiado fuerte. Traté de incorporarme, pero lo único que conseguí fue soltar un bufido.

-Cyntia! Despertaste!- chilló mi madre justo antes de abrazarme y ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qu-e me paso?

-Te atropelló un coche, cielo.- ¿un coche? Pero... Si yo me había tirado por un acantilado! Mierda. ¿Es que me odiaban tanto como para no dejarme morir? Realmente, si. ¿También había soñado lo del acantilado? Era verdad que mi mente no funcionaba correctamente. Dejé la mente en blanco, intentando no pensar mucho en eso y entonces tuve una especie de flash. Veía a una mujer llorando abrazada al cadaver de su hijo, lo peor era que estaban en esta misma habitación.

No pude evitar gritar.

-Hija! ¿Que te duele? ¿Llamo a un médico?¿No puedes respirar? Ahora vuelvo cariño, voy a llamar a alguien.- Cuando mi madre salió por la puerta, tuve una visión parecida a la de antes. La madre lloraba abrazada al niño. De la mano del niño colgaba un collar. Mientras los médicos alejaban a la madre del niño, el collar calló al suelo, justo debajo de la cama...

Pegué un brinco. ¿Qué era aquello? Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me agaché para observar lo que había debajo de la cama. Y allí estaba, cubierto de polvo, el colllar... Me asusté, como había visto eso? Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia me arranqué el suero del brazo de un tirón, haciendome una herida que seguramente tardaría bastante en curarse.

Me di cuenta de porque me costaba tanto levantarme. Me habían puesto un corset, seguramente me habria roto varias costillas. Me levanté sacando fuerzas de dios sabe donde y intenté salir por la puerta, pero en ese momento entraba mi madre y el médico con una camilla. Tenía que salir de allí ¿no? Pues saldría, vaya si saldría.

Sin pensarmelo mucho salté por encima de la camilla y empecé a correr por los pasillos. ¿Por qué demonios hacian los hospitaltes tan grandes? Miré hacía atras y vi a unos cinco médicos corriendo detras de mi. Pasé corriendo por pediatría, arrollando a mi paso a una señora mayor y me colé en un ascensor. 4, 3, 2, 1, ya estaba abajo. Solo tenía que cruzar la puerta y era libre. Si! Pero delante de la puerta había cinco hombres con aspecto de gorila esperando que yo pasase por alli.

Tenía que haber otra salida. En ese momento tuve otra visión:

_Señora, tenemos que sacarla por la salida de emergencias, es urgente!_

No me preocupé mucho por esas raras visiones. La salida de emergencias. Tenía que buscarla. Pero, para desgracia mía, los médicos me vieron y eché a corren por otro pasillo. Crucé corrriendo la cafetería, tumbando varias mesas a mi paso, y me colé por una puerta pequeña. Crucé un estrecho pasillo y llegué a una especie de garage. Salida de ambulancias, eso ponía en un enorme letrero.

Abrí el garage y salí al exterior. Genial. A partir de hoy le tendría fobia a los hospitales. Crucé a la acera de enfrente y allí lo vi. Sobresalía entre los demas. Un Porche Amarillo. Y, aunque los cristales eran tintados me imaginab a la persona que había dentro. Alguien que siempre me estaba esperando, pense.

Y me metí en el vehículo.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

XhannaXloveX: tu comentario me hizo reir! ¿As pensado der actriz? Yo te apoyaría ^^

Vampire Princess y dani ardila: gracias por comentar en todos los capitulos!

Danu Swan: responde esto a tu pregunta? ^^

Y a el resto: me alegro de que os guste la historia!

Besoos...*]


	7. Chapter 7

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Y me metí en el vehículo._

Ella ya me esperaba, como de constumbre. Arrancó el coche y me miro con unos ojos que relamente me hicieron encogerme en la butaca.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? No te imaginas el susto que me llevé al verte saltar! ¿Por qué esta de moda saltar por los acantilados? Realmente no te entidendo...- ya no escuchaba su voz. No había sido un sueño, la tumba, el acantilado, todo era real! Pero como sabía Alice todo aquello?

-¿Me viste saltar?

-Estooo, si, algo asi, jeje.....

Mi mente se nubló y tuve otra visión:

_Un café muy tranquilo, hasta que se oye el sonido de una taza al romperse._

_-¿Señorita esta bien? - dijo el camarero preocupado mirando a la joven que estaba como ida. En un segundo la joven se recobró escribió algo en el papel y salió corriendo, dejando en papel encima de la mesa._

_-Oiga! No se vaya sin pagar! -d__ijo el hombre cogiendo el papel en el que ponía: deje la cuenta a nombre de Japer Hale. Con cariño Alice Cullen._

Alice freñó el coche en seco.

-¿Que has visto?- me preguntó con asombro Alice. Vale, si ella estaba asombarada, yo....

-Una cafetería, tu, salias corriendo, una nota....- le dije las palabras en plan Terminator, ya que no podía pensar con mucha claridad.

- Oh! Ves el pasado....

-¿El pasado?- como iba yo ha ver el pasado? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza....

-Cyntia, ¿sabes por lo que me ingresaron en el psiquiatrico?

-Tenias visiones.- visiones, como yo....

-Exacto, pero al parecer la diferencia es que tu ves el pasado y yo el futuro. - El futuro? Ella veía el futuro! Vaya, y yo que me temía que conformar con ver el pasado...

-Vamos a probar una cosa.

--Si?

-Piensa en alguien.

-Ok- Alice Alice Alice Alice....

-Ves algo?

-Mmmmm- cerré los ojos y me concentré en ella. Vamos, sus ojos, su pelo... Una vision!

_-Alice, perdoname por lo que voy a hacer._

_-¿Que?- dijo ella, justo antes de que el doctor le clavase los colmillos en el cuello._

Me estremecí, ¿que era aquello?

-¿Qué ves?- su vos sonaba un tanto ansiosa. Me concentré otra vez en ella y la visión no tardó en llegar.

_Alice se retorcía en el suelo, temblando y gritando. De pronto, paró, y abrió los ojos, unos ojos rojos como la sangre._

_-So-oy un vampi-iro...- dijo ella cubriendose el rostro con una mano._

Estaba sudando.

-Alice, eres, un vampiro.....

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

Besoos...*]


	8. Chapter 8

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

-_Alice, eres, un vampiro....._

-¿Qué dijiste?- me miraba asombraba, vaya eso era nuevo.

-Eres un vampiro, te alimentas de animales, vives con una familia, los Cullens, vaya! que niña tan linda, mmmm ¿Renesmee? -empecé a decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-Para, para- me puso la mano en la boca.- así que puedes ver todo eso... como moola!- pego un grito que hizo que saltara en el asiento.- Ups, lo siento, los humanos teneis los oidos demasiado sensibles...- dicho esto arrancó el coche.

-¿Donde vamos?

-Te llevo a casa.- ¿A casa? No...

-Oh! Te has puesto pálida, vamos tampoco es tan malo...- frenó el coche en secó, otra vez, y otra vez acabé espachurrada contra la guantera del coche. La miré y me fijé en que tenia los ojos como idos, yo me ponía igual cuando tenía una vision? Tendría que preguntarselo. Giró el rostro y me quedé helada por su expresión. ¿Que iba mal? Instintibamente me fijé en la ropa que llevaba, vaya, todavía llevaba el camisón y el brazo lleno de sangre. Pero no creo que sea por eso...

-Tenemos que ir a tu casa! Deprisa!- me agarró del brazo y salió del coche arrastrandome con ella. Me cargó sobre su elpalda y salió corriendo. Veía el bosque pasar como un simple borron por mi lado, me estaba marreando demasiado, asi que opté por cerrar los ojos.

Paró, y me bajó. Estabamos en mi casa. Corrimos hasta la puerta pero antes de que la abriese Alice me miró. Sus ojos ya no eran dorados, sino negros, estaba sedienta...

-Alice ¿estás bien?

-Si, no se por qué pero tu sangre no me atrae, supongo que es porque eres familiar mio. -se quedo pensativa, y con el pañuelo que llebava al cuello, me vendó el brazo que tenía cubierto de sangre, ya que en el hospital al arrancarme el suero me había destrozado el brazo.

- Eso camuflará tu olor.

Mi olor? Un momento, ella quería camufalr mi olor, es que acaso...

-Alice, no me digas, ¿hay vampiros hay dentro?- ella me dedicó una mirada de pena.

-No dejaré que te pase nada, lo juro...

- No me has contestado.

-Si! Hay vampiros, y no vienes de visita de cortesía, al parecer la sangre de los Brandon es demasiado tentativa.

Abrió la puerta, pero no se veía nada, estaba todo en penumbra. De pronto un susurro lejano me llego al oído...

-Cyntia? Hija, eres tu?

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

Besoos...*]


	9. Chapter 9

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_-Cyntia? Hija, eres tu?_

Me quedé clavada en la puerta, era mi madre... Pero ¿donde estaba? La busqué con la mirada y me la encontré en la esquina del salón. Lo que vi hizo que me tapara la boca con la mano para no gritar de horror. Mi madre estaba allí, si, viva, también, pero con una herida en forma de medialuna en el cuello...

-Mama!- dije corriendo para abrazarla, pero Alice se puso delante mía.

-No te acerques...- seguí la dirección de su mirada y la vi, pálida y hermosa, una vampira...

-Vaya, quieres compartir la comida?- la chica miró a Alice y luego a mi, yo le apreté el brazo, aunque solo conseguí partirme una uña...

-Lo siento, pero ella está conmigo, y tu estás en mi territorio de caza, te agradecería que salieses de aquí cuanto antes, ya que pertenezco a un aquellare muy grande, que si se entera de lo que has echo se lo va a tomar muy, pero que muy mal...- vale lo reconozco, Alice sabía mentir.

-De acuerdo, recuerdos a tu "familia"- dijo pronunciando la palabra con burla. No me di cuenta de que la chica se había ido, pues salí corriendo hacía mi madre.

-Mama, mama, por favor no me dejes....- las lágrimas caian como rios por mis mejillas, porque aunque en numerossas ocasiones yo había llegado a odiar a mi madre, le debía demasiado a esa persona que me dio la vida...

- Hija, para, - dijo sosteniendome la mano pues yo ya había agarrado el telefono para llamar a una ambulancia- no te preocupes, a todos nos llega la hora...

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, solo quiero decirte, que lamento mucho no haberte creído- levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que me acompañaba- Alice, estas viva...- una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla mezclandose con la sangre que tenía en el cuello. En un segundo su cara cambió y le dirigió una mirada de odio a la persona que mas me había ayudado en los ultimos dias, Alice.

- Tu! Eres como ella! Palida y perfecta! Viniste aqui para acabar con nosotros?! Es eso! Querias vengarte por todo lo que te hicimos?- su expresión se relajo y añadio con tono de súplica- por favor, no le hagas nada a ella...- me miró y cerró los ojos, para siempre.

Solo me había fijado en mi madre, y por eso no me di cuenta de como estaba el resto de la habitación, todo estaba destrozado y con restos de sangre, y oh! dios, eso era una mano?

-No quieros que veas esto,-dijo Alice tapandome los ojos y guiandome fuera de la casa.

Salimos fuera. Observé el día, hacía buen tiempo, me giré para mirar a Alice y note que su piel brillaba como si estuviese echa de diamantes, sonreí, cosas de vampiros, supongo... En un momento dos figusras que tambien brallaban bajo el sol se acercaron a nosotras.

-Señoritas, tenemos que pedirles que nos acompañen.- dios, túnicas negras, ojos rojos, haz memoria Cyntia! Ellos eran...

Los Vulturis...

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

Besoos...*]


	10. Chapter 10

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Los Vulturis..._

Me aterroricé. Lo que había "visto" de ellos no era precisamente agradable, asi que sabía que no me esperaba nada bueno.

-¿Y bien, van a venir?- dijo un hombre, que respondía al nombre de Demetri. El otro creo recordar que se llamaba Felix.

-Nos queda otra opción?- suspiro Alice. Demetri le sonrió.

-En realidad, no.- dijo, al tiempo que la agarraba y se la llevaba en brazos. Felix hizo lo propio conmigo. Cerré los ojos, pues aquello iba demasiado rapido, Me mareba y sentía que de un momento a otro iba a vomitar. Cuando ya tenía el estomago revuelto nos paramos. Me dejó en el suelo, pero me iba a caer y me tuvo que agarrar, en un acto reflejo lo solté, aunque para no caerme tuve que agarrarme a Alice, a la que acababan de soltar en el suelo.

-Bueno, chicas, a partir de aqui, tenemos que seguir andando a velocidad humana.- me miró- para guardar las apariencias, ¿sabeís a lo que me refiero?- aunque nos miró a las dos, yo sabía que la perunta iba para mi. Lo ignoré y empecé a andar hacía la ciudad que teníamos delante, Volterra.

Entramos por un oscuro pasillo. Me aferré al brazo de Alice. Tenía miedo, no queria estar allí. ¿Que nos esperaría al final del pasillo?¿Que nis harían? Mientras recorriamos el pasillo, "ví" muchas de las cosas que habían pasado allí, entre esas paredes, en el que ahora sería nustro destino; entre ellas estaba la visita de Edward, Alice y Bella. Bella, ella era humana como yo, y digo era, porque se que ya la transformaron. Quizas yo también saliese viva de esto.

Llegamos ante una puerta. Estaba a un paso de mi destino, a un paso de saber que iba a pasar conmigo, a un paso de todo. Miré a Alice, ella me dirigió una mirada de animo, ¿habría visto algo? Espero que fuese algo bueno, pues yo estab aterrorizada.

¿Que demonios iba a pasar allí dentro? Por un momento deseé ver el futuro, para saber si iba a salir de allí con vida. Realmente, quería salir de alli con vida. Por un momento me quedé estática, ¿y si moría? Nadie me recordaría, mi familia estaba muerta... ¿y mis compañeros de clase? Seguramente quedaría como una de las muchas personas que han desaparecido y nunca aparecerán.

¿Era aquel realmente mi final? Ser comida para los vampiros... De todaslas formas de morir que hay, yo había escogido una de las mas dolorosas. Me alegro de que la suerte me acompañe...

No pude seguir con mis pesimistas pensamientos, porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Entramos a la estancia.

Al fin conocería mi destino...

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

Besoos...*]


	11. Chapter 11

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Al fin conocería mi destino..._

En la sala había tres vampiros a los que yo reconocía muy bien Aro, Cayo y Marcus, sentados en usu tronos, impotentes. También reconocí a Alec y Jane, entre otros.

-Vaya, vaya, Alice! Que sorpresa, es la tercera vez que nos vemos en este siglo!- ufff, tres veces con esta, a la tercera iba la vencida, ¿no?

-Hola...- Alice me miró, como esperando mi reacción, pero yo sentía que estaba clavada en el suelo. Aro me miró, y yo me encogí ante esa mirada escarlata.

-Alice, sabes por lo que estas aqui?

-En realidad, no.

-Ella- me miró- lo sabe todo, y es humana, sabes lo que eso significa?

-Si.- yo también lo sabía, o muerte o conversión. Un momento, había una mínima esperanza de que me dejasen ir, Alice no me había dicho nada, yo lo había visto todo!

Aro avanzó y tomó la mano de Alice. Se quedo unos larguisimos segundos con la mirada ida. Me asusté, sabía que si Aro me tocaba lo sabría todo de mi.

-Vaya, vaya,- se giró para mirarme.- que familia mas interesante, Alice ve el futuro y Cyntia el pasado, - no me gustaba la forma en la que pronunciaba mi nombre, como si fuesemos amigos de toda la vida.- me permites?- dijo soltando la mano de Alice y acercandose a mi. ¿Es que tenía otra opción? Avancé tres pasos y le tendí la mano. Sonrió y la aceptó.

Estaba frío, muy frío, tanto que me hizo estremecerme. Miré a Alice, ella de dirigió una mirada de animo. Aro me soltó la mano.

-Es interesante. Ver el pasado. Te gustaría unirte a mi guardia, ya sabes como inmortal?- la inmortalidad era algo que no estaba en mi mente, al menos hasta ese momento. Me daba miedo alimentarme de sangre, aunque fuese animal.

-No, gracias.- mi voz no sonó tan clara como me hubiese gustado, pero al menos no tembló.

-Es una pena. Sabes? Tendré que matarte. - me miró con pena, Alice avanzó para protegerme pero Demetri la agarró por la espalda.- Paz, Allie- en respuesta Alice le gruñó.- pero matarte sería un desperdicio enorme, dime, ¿cuantos años tienes?- la pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja, ¿que le importaba mi edad?

-Tengo trece años.

-¿trece? Mmm, esta bien, te daré un plazo de diez años para pensartelo.- diez años.... me quedaban diez años de vida.

-Anda, ya es la hora del almuerzo, que entre la comida por favor!

Le dirigí una mirada angustiada a Alice, que se había soltado de Demetri y se había acercado para abrazarme. Me sentía mejor en sus brazos, además, sentía que me iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

Miré hacía la puerta, esperando ver aparecer a las victimas, y lo que vi me dejo horrorizada.

-Papa, abuelos!

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer.

Besoos...*]


	12. Chapter 12

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_-Papa, abuelos!_

Intenté correr hacía ellos, pero Felix me agarró del brazo.

-Papa! Abuelos!- empecé a llorar, Alice intentó acercarse a mí pero Demetri a abrazó por la espalda impidiendole moverse.

-Cyntia! Hija, que ocurre?- el rostro de mi padre estaba cubierto por la duda. Un vampiro lo tenía agarrado por detras por lo que no podía moverse. A su lado, mis abuelos estaban en una postura similar. Los ojos de mi abuela recorrieron toda la habitación y se detubieron en la persona que había a mi lado.

-Alice!- exclamó en un grito ahogado.- estas... estas... vi... viva. Donde has estado... donde?- empezó a llorar. Miré a Alice, creo que si pudiese llorar ahora mismo estaria llorando.

-Vaya, vaya, que conmovedor, la familia Brandon al completo, o casi...- Alice miró de muy mala manera a Aro, este lo sonrió.- paz, hermana. Cayo, continua por favor.

El vampiro se levantó de su trono con una cara que realmente daba miedo. Intenté liberarme de los brazos que me apresaban, pero solo conseguí acerme unos cuantos moratones.

-Somos coscientes de que nos hemos expuesto demasiado. Ahora que conocemos el don de esta pequeña- me miró- sabemos que podria exponernos a, no solo su familia, sino a sus amigos, conocidos, compañeros... En fin a un alto número de humanos. Para prevenir que los vampiros seamos expuestos debemos cortar el problema de raiz.- miró a mi familia y luego a mi.

No, a mi no me iban a matar, pero a ellos. Ahora lo entendía todo! Claro que me iban a dejar vivir! Tenia un don! Pero mi familia... ellos lo pagarian todo por mi. TODO! Me sentí fatal.

-No lo hagan...- mi voz apenas sonó un susurro.- por favor....- las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cayo tomó la cabeza de mi abulo entre sus manos y... No quería vez aquello, asi que giré la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de dejar mi mente en blanco.

A mi alrededor eschuchaba gritos, suplicas, sollozos, el sonodo de la piel al desgarrarse... Era horrible, todo eso ocurría por mi culpa. Es verdad que mi familia se había portado fatal conmigo, pero ellos eran inocentes.

-Ya se pueden ir,- dijo una voz. Sentí como me empujaban fuera del edificio y cuando abrí los ojos estaba fuera del edificio. Miré a mi alrededor, estabamos en Volterra. Me giré y vi a Alice. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y en ellos se podía leer el horror y el arrepentimiento que sentía hacía lo que acababa de pasar. Me acerqué a ella, la abracé.

Y empecé a llorar como nunca lo había echo.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

Besoos...*]


	13. Chapter 13

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Y empecé a llorar como nunca lo había echo._

¿Que iba a pasar conmigo? Ahora estaba sola. Sola. Me abracé a Alice con mas fuerza y ella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Alice, ¿que va a ser de mi?- mi voz sonó entrecortada debido a las lágrimas.

-Te vienes conmigo.

-¿Que?

-Que te vienes conmigo a Forks.- me iba con ella. Por alguna razón me sentí feliz. Había encontrado a una parte de mi familia a la que nunca creí conocer.

-Gracias, Alice...

-¿Por que? Lo unico que he hecho a sido destrozarte la vida....- su voz sonaba triste.

-No, por enseñarme lo importante que es vivir, por no dejarme morir cuando yo creía que estaba todo perdido, aquella vez en el acantilado, lo siento, no pensé lo que hacía.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa. Caminamos por las cales de Volterra, hasta encontrar una salida de aquella ciudad. Traspasamos las murallas y llegamos a un claro. Allí estaba el auto de Alice. ¿Como había llegado allí? Lo habría llebado algun malvado secuaz de Aro. Me iba a montar en el coche cuando Alice me detuvo.

-Espera.- dijo tendiendome un paquete.- cambiate de ropa. No creo que sea buena ide que sigas con ese vestido.- me miré. Mi vestido estaba echo trizas y manchado de sangre, pero yo no me había dado cuanta. No pude evitar reirme. Alice siempre estaba pendiente de estas cosas.

Me quite el desgarrado vestido. Abrí el paquete y me encontre con un sencillo vestido negro. Me lo puse y entre en el coche.

-Rumbo a Forks?- le pregunté. Ella se giró y asintió.

Durante el camino de regreso no hablamos mucho. Yo iba pensando en como reaccionaría la familia de mi tia ante la idea de tenerme allí. Tambien pensaba en como no nos habiamos matado ya, con Alice conduciendo a esa velocidad. Al final me quedé dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos estabamos entrando por un estrecho camino. Me incorporé y eche un vistazo por la ventanilla. Me llamo la atención una silueta que había encima de una roca. Era un lobo. Po alguna extraña razon, no sentí miedo, es mas, había algo que me incitaba a acercarme.

Alice frenó, sacandome asi de mi ensoñacion.

-Hemos llegado.- dijo bajandose del coche. Me abrió la puerta. Salí y observé la casa. No era la casa que había imaginado. Era grandisima y con unos amplios ventanales.

¿Que me encontraría alli dentro? Trague saliba y seguí a Alice hacía la puerta. Ella abrió la puerta y entró. Miré hacía atras y miré otra vez a el lobo. Ahora estaba iluminado por la luna. En un gesto invuluntario le sonreí y no se por que tueve la sensación de que me devolvia la sonrisa. Me sentí mucho mas relajada.

Y entre en la casa.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

Besoos...*]


	14. Chapter 14

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Y entre en la casa._

Pasé nerviosa los ojos por la estancia. Un joven rubio corrió y se acercó para abrazar a mi tia, Jasper supuse. Cuando se separaron miró a Alice con una expresión duvitativa.

Una mujer, Esme, cosía una especie de blusa y a su lado un hombre bastante joven, Carlisle, leía un libro. Cuando los miré me sonrieron. En el sillón estaban Rosalie y Emmet viendo la televisón. Ella me miro de arriba a abajo y el me saludo con la mano, como si nos conociesemos de toda la vida.

Al fondo Edward tocaba el piano, mientras Bella estaba sentada a su lado, ambos giraron para mirarme en cuanto entre. En otro sillón, una joven de unos nueve años jugaba al parchis con un chico de aspecto indio, un licantropo, deduje por mis visiones, un momento despues. Renesmee y Jacob.

-Alice!- Todo el mundo se acerco para saludar a mi tia.- ¿donde te has metido? Estuvimos semanas buscantote y...

-Para tu sermon Edward.- le dijo ella, tapandole la boca con las manos. Yo no pude evitar reir, era como ver discutir a dos niños. Pero me arrempetí de haber reido, pues en ese momento todas las miradas se clavaron en mi.

-Mmm, ¿hola?- dije yo.

-¿Quien es Alice?- Edward miro a Alice y ella le devolvió la mirada con asombro.

-No puedes leerle...- eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. En respuesta Edward puso cara de frustación y me miró. _¿Sabes que mirar a la gente fijamente es de mala educación?_ pensé mirandolo yo también. El me miró sorprendido y yo le dediqué una sonrisa angelical.

-Ahora le he leido- me miró con la mandibula desencajada, mientras los otros se acercaban por atras.- decide lo que puedo leerle y lo que no... es increible...

-Todo en ella es increible- replico Alice.- esta es Cyntia, mi sobrina, tiene el don de ver el pasado; tenía pensado ir a hacerle solo una visita, pero las cosas se conplicaron y tuve que traermela. A partir de hoy es oficialmente Cyntia Cullen.

Yo sonrei. ¿Yo? ¿Una Cullen? Eso seria interesante. Todos se acercaron a mi y me saludaron. Me sentia feliz, al fin habia conocido a mi familia. Una familia a la que yo podia encajar sin miedo a quedar mal o a que me mirasen mal.

-Hola, supongo que ya lo sabes, soy Rolasie, y este es Emmet, y ahora si nos disculpais tenemos cosas que hacer.- dijo subiendo por las escaleras.

-Me alegro de tener una nueva hermana!- dijo Emmet dandome un abrazo de eso.

-No...pue...do...res..pi..rar...me...a..ho...go- Emmet me solto, y subio las escaleras.

-Soy Esme, me encanta tenerte aqui, cielo.- me gustaba la familiaridad con la que me trataban, como si yo siempre hubiese pertenecido a su familia.

-Carlisle, un placer,- dijo el hombre rubio, tendiendome la mano. Yo se la estreché, ya apenas notaba el tacto frío que caracterizaba a los vampiros.

-Soy Bella.- me dijo una chica, con algo de timidez. Recorde en las visiones que la había visto sonrojada, seguro que de ser humana ahora mismo lo estaria.

-Edward, un placer.- me tebeso la mano, como todo un caballero. Oh mi principe azul, el no pudo evitar reir ante mi comentario mental.

-Jasper, supongo que soy tu tio,- me dijo en otro hombre rubio con una sonrisa. Di un paso adelante y lo abrace.

-Encantada de encontrarte tito.- le dije riendo.

-Soy Jacob- me dijo el chico moreno.- me alegro de que haya algo que huela bien por aqui.- la niña de cabellos cobrizos le dio una colleja.- Aug! Aparte de ti cielo, tu hueles mejor que ella.

La chica rio.- Soy Renesmee, ven te voy a enseñar tu habitación!- dijo agarrandome del brazo y arrasrasdome (practicamente) escaleras arriba.

Llegamos a una habitación espaciosa, estaba muy bien iluminada y tenía en el medio una amplia cama de matrimonio.

-Esta es mi habitación.- me dijo orgullosa.- te puedes dormir conmigo, sera genial! Yo soy la unica que duerme de noche, ya que Jacob duerme a todas horas... Bueno me voy a dar una ducha y a acostarme. Cuando salga de ducharme puedes entrar tu!- me dijo gritando desde el baño.

Me tiré a la cama y suspiré. Estaba agotada, tanto que me quedé dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos la luz ya entraba por la ventaña. Me estiracé y me levante de la cama. Renesmee seguía í de la habitación lo mas silencosa que pude y bajé por las escaleras. En la cocina se escuchaban voces y risas. Iba a pasar por la puerta cuando me choqué con un chico.

-Lo sient...- no acabó la frase o yo no la acabé de escuchar, pues solo podía mirar esos ojos negros.

Ya nada ni nadie importaba...

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

Besoos...*]


	15. Chapter 15

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Ya nada ni nadie importaba..._

Solo podía fijarme en esos ojos negros, ya no me importaba todo lo vivido: mis dias de niña, cuando era feliz, las visitas de Alice, la mantira por parte de mi familia, mi ingreso al psiquitarico, el incidente del acantilado, lo ocorrido en Volterra, el encuentro con mi nueva familia... ya nada importaba. Solo estaba el. Puse mi mano en su mejilla. Estaba caliente, lo cual era normal, ya que era un licantropo, uno de los mas jovenes, Seth.

-Hola, Seth.- le dije sin apartar la mano de su mejilla. El me miró sorprendido.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- yo le sonreí.

-Se muchas cosas de ti, como que eres un licantropo, uno de los pocos que quedan por imprimarse....

-Y, ya que lo sabes todo de mi...- me abrazó por la cintura.- debería saber yo algo te ti ¿No sería justo?

-Me llamo Cyntia, Cullen supongo- el se empezó a acercar a mi.

¿Que es esto que siento? Como si solo existiese el.

-¿Po que me siento asi?- pregunté confusa. Rebusque en el pasado, pero no encontré nada parecido.

-Has oido hablar de la imprimación de los licantropos?- ¿que imprimacion? Yo imprimada? A mi tia le daria un colapso....

-Si, pero nunca pensé que me ocurriría algo asi, a mi!

-Bueno, creo que tampoco pensante en vivir con vampiros hace unos años no!- dijo echandose a reir.

-Pues no, la verdad. Es extraño, hace unos meses mi vida era completamente normal y ahora, vivo con vampiros! Claro y con un lobito por compañero no? - me empecé a reir.- Y Leah como anda?

- Ella mejor que se entere por su cuenta- dijo soltando un bufido.-Y ya que sabes tanto de mi, eso nos hace saltarnos el paso de contarte toda mi historia- sentía su rostro acercarse a mi, esto iba demasiado deprisa, aunque realmente no me importaba mucho la verdad, su aliento me golpeaba en la cara, el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, sentía sus labios acercarse a los mios, y...

-TU!- grito Alice entrando por la puerta y señalando a Seth con el dedo indice. Al darme cuenta de la postura en la que me encontraba, me separé rapidamente de Seth, mientras que mi rostro adquiria toda una gana de rojos, rosas y derivados; Seth solo tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

COMO TE ATREVES?!- chilló alice dejandome medio sorda.- Verás Seth, cielo- su voz empalagosa me izo estremecerme.- yo te aprecio mucho, como amigo, ya sabes, me caes super bien y todo eso, pero- su voz cambio totalmente a un tono mucho mas hostil.- COMO OSAS IMPRIMAR A MI SOBRINA!!!

-Tu-u so-o-brina-a- Seth me miró asustado y con algo de curiosidad.

-Un pequeño detalle que se me olvido mencionarte...

-Ah! Ahora caigo, tu eres la chica de la que hablaba Jacob, la sobrina de Alice, que llegó ayer, esa que ve el pasado... wuaw, eres impresionante lo sabías?- me cogió de la mano, pero yo no le estaba haciendo mucho caso, miraba preocupada a Alice, que estaba taladrando a Seth con la mirada.

-SETH CLERWATER! ALEJATE DE MI SOBRINA! AHORA!!- un rugido salió de lo mas hondo de su garganta.- SINO. SINO, YO!!- saltó hacía delante pero Edward aparecío por atrás y la agarró de un brazo, mientras que Emmet la agarraba del otro. Jasper la estaba intentando de calmar, pero Alice seguía gritando cosas como una posesa, parecía que estaba desquiciada.

-Alice, ya, calmate- le dijo Jasper en un tono severo. Alice se detuvo en el acto.

-Yo, sueltenme.- Edward y Emmet la soltaron al instante. Se frotó los brazos como si el agarre le hubiese echo mucho daño y abanzó hacía mi.

-No te le acerques- Seth se puso delante mia con ademan protector.- estas descontrolada, no dejaré que le hagas daño.

Alice lo ignoro y empezó a caminar hacía mi.

-Como si fuese a hacerle daño, idiota. Ya tengo suficiente autocontrol sobre la sangre humana ¿sabes? En cambio no tengo tanto autocontrol con los licantropos, así que si quieres conservar tu pellejo te aconsejo que muevas tu trasero y te quites de enmedio.

Seth le hizo caso y se apartó con un rugido de emergencia.

-Yo Cyntia de verdad que lo siento,- realmente se veía apenada.- no se lo que me paso. Ya sabes, no puedo ver a los licantropos y que te juntes ocn uno me causa un ajaqueca terrible, ¿me perdonas?- dijo haciendome un pucherito.

¿Quien le decía que no a eso?

-Esta bien... te perdono.- le dije dandole un abrazo.

-Asaltacunas!- le dijo Jacob a Seth en tono de broma.- cuantos años tienes ¿trece?

Le iba a contestar, pero Alice se me adelantó.

-En realidad tiene catorce, hoy es su cumpleaños,- me miró- o vamos!- dijo y se echó a reir.- es treinta de junio Cyintia!

Todos se voltearon a verme.

-Felicidades!

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

No se equivocaron! xDD El chico era Seth!

Para los que me dijeron que había sido algo corto y lanzado, lo amplié a como lo tenía originalmente, espero que les guste mas! ^^

Besoos...*]


	16. Chapter 16

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_-Felicidades!_

Después de que todos me felicitaran, Alice decidió que me diesen los regalos.

¿Pero, como sabían que hoy era mi cumpleaños? Sería cosa de Alice. Mientras todos corrian a por sus regalos Emmet me tendío disimuladamente una nota:

_Querida familia y perros salvajes:_

_Pasado mañana estaré de vuelta con una invitada. El dia treinta es un cumpleaños, asi, que, o le compran algo para entonces o ya me encargaré yo de que el resto de su existencia sea miserable!_

_Con todo mi cariño,_

_Alice Cullen._

_P.D.: Bella, no creas que por no estar ahí te puedes vestir con lo primero que pillas por casa, ten un poco de autoestima mujer!_

No pude evitar empezar a reir. Mi tia era tan unica....

-Toma Cyntia,- Rosalie me tendio un paquete en el que ponia "de Emmet y Rosalie", lo abrí y me encontré con un pasador de pelo en forma de medialuna, dedocaro con brillantes. Me acerqué al espejo y me lo coloqué como pude en mi alborotado cabello. Tenía un aspecto extraño, mi pelo, negro, estaba igual de aborotado que el de mi tia Alice, solo que mis rizos iban dando saltos en mi cabeza mientras que yo andaba. Con el pasador conseguí agarrarme el flequillo.

-Gracias, me hacía falta,- le dije riendo. Carlisle me tendió un paquete, que supuse que era de el y Esme. Lo abrí y me encontré con un collar que tenía grabado el emblema Cullen. Se lo tendí a Carlisle para que me lo pusiese y me miré al espejo. No estaba tan mal.

-Ya eres oficialmente una de nosotros!- me dijo Esme abrazandome.

-Ahora yo! Ahora yooo!!

-Alice quieres callarte.

-Edward eres un amargado- le respondió ella sacandole la lengua. Solté un risita entre dientes. Esta familia era mejor que la tele!

- Con que mejor que la tele eh?- me dijo Edward molesto. Usp, tengo que aprender a controlar esto de los pensamientos. Me tendió una caja enorme. La abrí y me encontré con un televisor de plasma.

-Esto, ¿gracias?- un televisor! ¿quien regala un televisor a alguien que no conoce? Ni en navidad había recibido tantos regalos!

-Es de Bella, Renesmee y mio. - dijo satisfecho. Alice lo apartó de un empujon tirandolo al sofa y me tendio unas treinta y siete bolsas.

-Es todo tuyo!- me dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Gracias Alice, toda mi ropa se quedo en mi casa asi que....

-Ahora nosotros!- dijo Jacob agarrando a Alice y poniendosela encima del hombro. Seth me tendió un paquete. Lo abrí y denttro había una llave con un lazo celeste.

-¿Que es esto?- les pregunté a los dos. Jacob me agarró y me montó en su otro hombro. Mientras Alice y yo gritabamos nos sacó fuera de la casa. En el porche había una gran caja de regalo. Jacob me bajó y yo corrí a abrirla. Mientras saltaba para arrancar el papel de un lado a otro, los demas se reían de mi.

Cuando terminé me encontré con una preciosa Vespa celeste, que estaba adornada con un lazo blanco.

-Me encanta!- dije emocionada, y corrí para probarla. En el pueblo odnde yo vivía ya había montado antes en moto, asi que no me resulto muy dificil conducirla. Tras varía clases de pruebas por parte de Jacob, (aunque yo insistia en que no me hacían falta,) entramos a comernos la tarta.

Era una tarta enorme, teniendo en cuenta que de los invitados, solo cuatro comíamos, pues Nessie también insistió en probarla. Todos me cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y después Emmet me embadurnó la cara con nata. Como Jacob y Seth comían como cochinos al final no sobró nada de tarta.

-Nessie, a dormir- le dijo Bella a mi medio prima. Ella se despidió de todos y subió acompañada de Bella.

Mientras tanto yo jugaba al ajedrez con Seth, después de ganarle cincuenta y cuatro partidas me aburrí asi que me puse a ver las noticias. Un titular llamó mi atencion.

_Esta es la foto de la chica desaparecida. Descripcion, bajita, pelo negro y rizado, ojos verdes y delgada. El dia de su desaparición iba en bata de hospital. Si alguien la ve que llame al telefono que aparece en pantalla. _

_Para sus compañeros y compañeras de clase a sido un golpe muy duro, pues todos dicen que es una chica muy alegre. Ademas su familia desapareció el poasado veinticinco de julio asi que ...._

Apaqué el televisor. ¿Quien habría denunciado mi desaparición? Un rofesor de mi instituto, pues otra persona....

En ese momento un gran estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alice había estrujado un licro y ahora las paginas volanban por la habitación.

Todos nos giramos para verla. Cuando se dió a vuelta tenía la cara horrorizada.

-Alice, que has visto?

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

Veespass, adoro las Vespaas! Soon tan liindas^^

En cuanto a lo de los capitulos cortos, lo siento, intentare hacerlos un poco mas largos, pero tampoco esperen mucho....

Besoos...*]


	17. Chapter 17

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_-Alice, que has visto?_

Edward miraba a Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Alice, ¿qué?

-¡He sido una irresponsable!- Alice me daba miedo. En ese momento claro.- COMO SE ME HA PODIDO PASAR POR ALTO SEMEJANTE COSA!- Ella seguía pegando voces a diestro y siniestros mientras nosotros la mirabamos a ella y a Edward interrogantes.

Edward se enacrgó de responder.

-Lo que ha visto es a una vampira. Al parecer busca venganza. Y viene hacía aqui...- Alice lo interrunpió.

-¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA CYNTIA? ¿QUE PASO HACE TRES DÍAS? ANTES DE LO DE VOLTERRA.- cuando descifré lo que había chillado intenté recordar, aun con el pitido en los oidos. Entonces vi algo.

_Me quedé clavada en la puerta, era mi madre... Pero ¿donde estaba? La busqué con la mirada y me la encontré en la esquina del salón. Lo que vi hizo que me tapara la boca con la mano para no gritar de horror. Mi madre estaba allí, si, viva, también, pero con una herida en forma de medialuna en el cuello..._

Conté los dias que habían pasado desde aquello, uno, dos y tres. Los dias que tarda alguien en transformarse, una herida en forma de medialuna. Ahora todo encajaba! ¿Como se me había podido pasar por alto algo asi?

-Alice, ¿en cuantos días estara aquí?- le preguntó Jasper a mi tia.

-YA! Si mis calculos son correctos, llegará al claro en una media hora.- ¿media hora? _Tenemos que darnos prisa. _Le dije mentalmente a Edward.

-No. Tu no vienes.

-¿Por?

-Es a ti a quien quiere.- me dijo Alice con pena, mientras corría hacía la puerta.- Quedate aquí con Bella, Esme y Nessie! No tardamos.- Jasper, Emmet, Jacob, Calisle, Rose y Edward se fueron tras ella.

-Ella quiere transformarte en un chupasangres, pero yo nunca permitiré algo así.- me dijo Seth dandome un beso en la frente.

-Quedate aqui, por favor.

-¿Y perderme la diversión?- Se rió y salio a correr detras de los otros. Yo me derrumbé en el sillón y empecé a llorar. Esme y Bella subieron a hacer algo, o simplemente me dejaron sola, por que relamente lo necesitaba.

Todos se estaban jugando la vida por mi. Tenía que buscar una forma de salvarlos de aquello. Y se me ocurrió una. Solo disponia de unos pocos minutos. Corrí hacía el porche y abrazando la llave me monté en mi moto.

Disponía de pocos minutos para llegar a el claro, ya que Alice vería mi decisión.

Conducí a tanta velocidad que veía pasar los alboles como borrones. Me recordó a aquella vez en la que Felix me llevaba en volandas. Aementé la velocidad. Tenía que llegar a ese claro como fuese.

Pero justo en ese momento una figura muy palida y veloz se cruzó en mi camino, haciendo que perdiera en control de la moto y me estrellase.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

Less gt, si es cierto que Cyntia ve el pasado, ella puede ver que Alice les dio una nota, pero no que ponía en la nota, ya que mientras viajaba a Froks no pensó mucho en la familia que se encontraría alli, al menos asi es como lo pensé yo, espero haber resuelto tu duda ^^

En cuanto a lo de los capitulos cortos, lo siento, intentare hacerlos un poco mas largos, pero tampoco esperen mucho....

Hemos pasado los 100 reviews! Estoy requeterefelisisisima!

Besoos...*]


	18. Chapter 18

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_-Entonces, todo se volvió negro._

Abrí los ojos aturdida. Lo primero que vi es que me encontraba en una camilla de hospital. Intenté incorporarme, pero el cuerpo no reaccionaba. Suspiré y me entretube en echar un vistaco a mi alrededor.

Los rayos del sol entraban debilmente por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo. ¿Había estado durmiendo toda la noche? Sentí una punzada en la cabeza y recordé todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sentí panico. ¿Donde estaba mi madre? ¿Habrian muerto todos? Con mucho enfuerzo me incorporé, pero me mareé un poco y tuve que recostarme otra vez. Bufé.

Se escuchaban pasos apresurados por el pasillo. No me dí cuanta de cuanto tardó Alice en abrir la puerta y abrazarme, axfisiandome de paso, sollozando sin lagrimas. Intenté mirar lo que había pasado en el tiempo que yo había estado dormida, pero no me llegó ninguna visión. La cabeza me dolía muchisimo y dejé de intentarlo al poco tiempo.

-Alice...me...ahogas- le dije retirandola con suavidad. Ella me miró ansiosa.

-No puedo creer que hayas despertado, ¿sabes? Te dimos por muerta, y cuando te vi caer me asusté muchisimo, asi que dejé de darle caza a tu madre y fui a buscarte, verte tirada en el suelo desangransote fue muy duro para mi, creeme.

¿Yo? Me hacía una heridilla de nada en la cabeza y ya me daba por muerta.

-¿Y mi madre? -me temía que hubiese escapado.

-La mataron.

-¿La mataron?

-Si, ya te he dicho que yo fui a buscarte. A proposito, ¿te duele la cabeza? Tenia una herida muy mala, pero supongo que ya se te curó...

-Alice- la interrumpí- no hables tan rápido, por favor, y la cabeza, si me duele, pero creo que es jaqueca.- Instintivamente me llevé la mano a la cabeza para buscar la herida, pero me encontré con una cicatriz. Miré a Alice interrogante y ella me desvió la mirada.

Oh! No! Yo conocía esa mirada, sabía que me ocultaba algo. Entonces alguien entró en la sala y me abrazó antes de que pudiese reaccionar. ¡Pero que manía tenia esta familia de entrar como torbellinos en las habitaciones y axfisiar a la gente! La chica me soltó y me quedé a cuadros por lo que ví.

Era Nessie. Vale, era ella, no digo que no me arrepienta de verla, pero estaba cambiada, es mas, aparentaba unos diecisiete años. Me alejé un poco y la miré asustada.

-Nessie, ¿eres tú?

-Si, ya sabes que crezco rapido, ademas...

Se calló al ver la mirada que le mandaba Alice.

-¿Aun no se lo has dicho?

-Iba a acerlo, pero entraste tú.

-Yo quiero estar presente. Un momento.- dijo mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Que ha querido decir? ¿A donde va?

-A por un espejo, cree que al ser yo la primera que se lo llevó a Bella cuando despertó de la transformación, ella tenía que ser la primera que te lo llevase a ti cuando...

No siguió hablando pues Nessie había colocado un espejo a mi lado. Yo me retiré automaticamente. Nessie rió.

-Vamos, miraté, ¿o es que te da miedo tu imagen?- me miró con una sonrisa torcida.

Me acerqué lentamente ante colocarme delante del espejo. Lo que vi me sorprendió. Era yo. Pero estaba mas mayor, es mas aparentaba unos diecisiete años... Mi rostro se había alargado un poco y ahora parecía mas una mujer adulta que una niña irresponsable. Mi pelo, antes igual de corto que el de los chicos, me caía en unos rizos negros azabache hasta mas abajo de la espalda, mis ojos estaban mas verdes que nunca, y mi cuerpo, bueno, estaba delgadisima, yo nunca había estado gorda, pero había perdido peso; tenía las curvas propias de una adolescente. Me sonrojé. No podía creer que aquel fuese mi cuerpo.

Entonces una luz se encendió en mi cabeza y todo encajó.

-¿Cuanto....cuando tiempo he estado...dormida?

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

En cuanto a lo de los capitulos cortos, lo siento, intentare hacerlos un poco mas largos, pero tampoco esperen mucho....

Besoos...*]


	19. Chapter 19

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_-¿Cuanto....cuando tiempo he estado...dormida?_

-Pues hoy hace...exactamente...tres años... que entraste en coma.- _Tres años...._ Me había pasado tres años en coma... tres.... Alice y Nessie me abrazaron.

-Vamos, anímate, ya estas despierta...- me dijo Nessie intentando animarme.

Poco apoco fueron entrando todos los miembros de mi familia, o casi todos.

Rosalie corrió a abrazarme posesivamente.

Esme me abrazó amablemente, para darme animos.

Emmet me estrujó.

Carliste me dio un simple abrazo.

Edward me pameó el hombro.

Jasper me dio un casto beso en la frente.

Jacob me alzó un metro del suelo.

Bella me sonrió timidamente.

Pero la persona que yo mas deseaba ver en ese momento no apareció por la puerta. Esperé, a lo mejor se había retrasado. Pero pasaron cinco minutos y el no llegó. Emepé a angustiarme.

¿Y si no se había enterado de que había de que me había despertado? ¿Estaría el tan feliz en du casa, como si nada?

Entonces entendí,el no se podía seguir como si nada, yo era su imprimación, ¡debían de haberle dicho que había despertado!

-Alice, ¿donde está Seth?

Todos se lanzaron miradas entre ellos. Una ultima esperanza de que estuviese bien se desvaneció. Nadie me contestó. No hizo falta. El se había ido, lejos.

Una figura menuda se coló en la habitación y se paró enfrente mia.

-¿Tu eres Cyntia, verdad?- Leah, sin darme tiempo a contestar continuó.-¿ERES TU? ¿SI O NO?- Empezó a pegar voces.

-Si...si...soy ..yo...o- me temblaba la voz, esa chica daba miedo.

-¡¡¡¿Y ESTÁS TAN FRESCA?!!! POR TU CULPA SE FUE MI HERMANO IDIOTA!- sus palabras me hicieron daño, mucho daño.- Fue por tu culpa...- acabó en un susurro y empezó a llorar. Se veía que quería mucho a su hermano.

No se porque razon me moví de donde estaba, ni porque la acuné entre mis brazos. Ella seguía llorando en mi pecho.

-Vamos, calmate...- le susurré.- vamos a buscarlo entre todos...

Ella me soltó en un acto reflejo y se sorvió la nariz.

-De acuerdo. -accedió ella.

-Revisemos la información que tenemos.- dijo Jacob- perdimos el contacto con él hace cosa asi de dos años. Entonces estaba en forma lobuna- me estremecí al recordar que mi "compañero" era un lobo, pero en fin, vivía con vampiros, ¿no?

-Hagamos un rastreamiento por los diferentes continentes- añadió Jasper- Yo, Alice y Cyntia iremos a Canada.- eso el borriquito delante, que no se espante, pensé, Edward rió disimuladamente, pero se calló cuando Jasper le miró feo.

-Jacob, Nessie y Bella pueden ir a Europa: mientras que Esme, Carliste y Edward buscan en Africa. Emmet y Rosalie pueden buscar en russia. Leah, tu y tu jauria, esto, manada, podeis buscar por Asia.. Nos reuniremos aqui dentro de un mes.- finalizó satisfecho.

Cuando todos se fueron a buscar en sus respectivas zonas, Jasper me cargó en brazos.

-¿Te importa que te lleve yo? - me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No...no- le dije algo insegura.

- Sabes, es que si te lleva Alice irías arrastrando las piernas.- dijo riendose. Yo sonreí, ¿estaba tratando de animarme?. En respuesta Alice puso mala cara y le saco la lengua.

Entonces empezamos a correr.

Seth, te encontraré, aunque tenga que remover el mundo para hacerlo....

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

En cuanto a lo de los capitulos cortos, lo siento, intentare hacerlos un poco mas largos, pero tampoco esperen mucho....

Besoos...*]

P. una duda, ¿transformo a Cyntia en vampira?¿O la dejo asi? ¿Qué opinan? ¡Es que estoy hecha un lio!


	20. Chapter 20

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Seth, te encontraré, aunque tenga que remover el mundo para hacerlo...._

Nos paramos. Me bajé de encima de Jasper.

-¿Y ahora qué?- peruntó el, mirando a Alice. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Por aqui lo veo todo.

-Creo que deberiamos separarnos para buscar mejor. Alice irá a Toronto, tu irás a Quebec y yo a Montreal.- dijo Jasper, haciendo las veces de capitan Nemo.

-¡Señor, si señor!- dijomos Alice y yo a la vez.

-Dejensé de idioteces. Nos vemos mañana a las nueve de la mañana en Quedeb, ya que Cyntia al ser humana no busca muy rapido que digamos. Bueno, os veo mañana, au revoir!- dicho y se marchó a toda prisa. Miré a Alice.

-¿Un dia? ¿Tengo que estar un dia sola? ¿En una ciudad que no conozco? ¿¡Es que estais dementes!?- Alice rió, a mi no me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-Que linda eres... Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Quebec está a un kilometro de aquí, sigue la carretera y no te pierdas. ¡Xau!- se fue, ignorandome, dejandome alli con la palabra en la boca.

-¿¡Y donde duermo!?- grité, me pareció escuchar un "apañatelas" muy lejano...

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, empecé a caminar.

Cuando llevaba medio kilometro andado empezó a llover. Que puede ir peor. En ese momento pasó un ferrari de ultimo modelo que levanto una ola de agua embarrada que me cubrió por completo. Empecé a gritar cosas no muy bonitas dirigidas a los ocupantes del coche. Tres metros mas lejos el coche se paró.

Vaya... Tengo que aprender a tener la boquita cerrada. Una mujer se bajó del coche y se acercó a mi.

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo. Claro, me encanta darme un baño de yodo por las tardes.

-Si, quitando mi ropa, y mi pelo.- dije mientras observaba con pena mi marron vestimenta.

-¿Adonde vas, cielo?- me preguntó.

-A Quebec.- le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Esta bien, sube, voy hacía alla.- me monté en el coche intentadon moverme lo menos posible para no embarrarle el coche.

-¿Y que hacias andando por la carretera tu sola?- me preguntó ella.

-Estoy buscando a un amigo.

-Ok.- dijo y ya no preguntó mas.

Paró el coche en una amplia plaza.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado, siento lo de tu ropa.- dijo y cerró la puerta marchandose, con mi bolso dentro....

Mierda, pero mira que llego a ser estupida. Bueno, ahora tenía que buscar a Seth, tenía la corazonada de que estaba en esta ciudad, pero, ¿donde?

Entonces escullé un aullido de dolor.

Y sin pensarmelo dos veces salí ha correr hacía quel lugar.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

me alegro de que os guste la historia!

En cuanto a lo de los capitulos cortos, lo siento, intentare hacerlos un poco mas largos, pero tampoco esperen mucho....

Berni Hale: mmm, me gusto tu opinion, puede que la tenga en cuenta ^.~

Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock: ya te contesté por MP. ^^

Dora Withlock: no se porque decis tanto lo de los capitulos largos.... bueno para que no se quejen ahora los hago medianos, xD, esta historia originalmente tenía 20 capitulos, pero yo los he dividido para que formen mas(y asi actualizar diariamente), asi que si tiene 100 capitulos, no te extranes xDD

selenita92: no usa su poder porque cuando se despierta no logra ver nada.

Danu Swan: lo tendré en cuenta.

aawdebi: suena biien! ^^

Nessie Cullen Potter: me alegro de que te guste la historia! *.*

Ann.-Stryder: no, aun no esta convertida ^^ Seth fue a..... (suspense xDD)

Vampire Princesss: Seth se fue porque creia que Cyintia no despertaria, y no soportaba verla asi.

flexer: me alegro de que te guste ^^ cuidat!

Besoos...*]


	21. Chapter 21

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Y sin pensarmelo dos veces salí ha correr hacía quel lugar._

Podía sentirlo, el sufría. Salí de la ciudad. Corrí a traves de un denso bosque, cayendome varias veces, pero no importaba, aunque me partiese la cabeza, tenía que llegar hasta el.

Cada vez llovía con mas fuerza. El tenia que estar por aquí cerca. Llegué a un descampado. Por mas que miraba a mi alrededor no conseguía ver nada, pero yo lo sentía alli. Caminé hacía el centro del descampado.

-¡Seth!- empecé a llamarlo. - ¡SETH!- me asusté, ¿donde estaba?

-¿Cyntia?- una sombra salió de detras de los arboles. ¡Estaba vivo! No podía creerlo. Entonces millones de recuerdos invadieron mi mente. Las visiones habían vuelto.

Flash back

_-Alice ¿que demonios a pasado?- preguntaba un Seth histerico._

_-Ella, se cayó de la moto, chocó contra una roca y se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza, esta en coma, es muy posible que no despierte...- le contestó ella, sollozando._

_-No puede ser, ¡NO PUEDE SER!¿¡ME OYES!?¡ES INJUSTO!- le gritó a una chica que estaba enganchada a un suero.- Despues de tantos años buscandote, te vas, asi, sin mas...- el chico empezó a llorar.- Me voy, ¿me ois? ¡Me voy de esta condenada ciudad!- el chico salió dando un portazo._

_-Alice, ¿crees que volverá?- le preguntó Bella._

_-Si ella despierta, ten por seguro que se volveran a encontrar._

_-No te preocupes, sabe cuidar de si mismo, no le pasará nada.- susurró Alice, acariciando el pelo de la chica de la camilla._

Fin flash back

Vaya, todos lo habían pasado bastante mal, por mi culpa... Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para lamentarme. Contemplé a el chico que tenía delante.

-¡Seth! Oh, Dios, estas bien, sabes, llevo dias buscandote, y, y....- empecé a llorar. El se acercó y me abrazo. Escondí la cabeza en su pecho.

-No llores, estoy bien...- me susurró, mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas. Alcé la cabeza y entonces mis labios chocaron con los suyos, me estremecí. Nunca antes había sentido algo igual.

-¿Qu...e?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Cyntia, ya sabes que te quiero mucho y todo eso, pero tienes un aspecto lamentable.- dijo y se echó a reir como un borrico.- Además, ¡te has quedado casi en los huesos!

-¡Oye!- le dije dandole un cogotazo.- ¡ven aqui!- empecé a perseguirlo.- ¡Ya veras como este saco de huesos te da una buena tunda!

-¡Atrapame si puedes!- corria muy rapido, cuendo ya me estaba ahogando me paré. Seth apareció detras mio y me empujó a el suelo, tirandose el encima mio.

-Eso es trampa....- me quejé.

-Esto es un juego donde no hay reglas.- dijo con una media sonrisa. Capté el doble significado de sus palabras.

Unas hojas empezaron a moverse y una figura se acercó a nosotros.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que imagen mas tierna!

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Siento que sea tan corto, ¡en serio! Pero tengo unos problemillas y no puedo hacer otra cosa...

Alice Cullen Black: bueno, fue un golpe, pero en la cabeza... Si te das un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza te puedes quedar perfectamente en coma.

luz213: luceciita miia! que estas perdiia! xDD me alegro de tenerte por aqui. Si ya estoy en proceso de recuperacion... xDD

Besoos...*]


	22. Chapter 22

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_-Vaya, vaya, pero que imagen mas tierna!_

Me separé rapidamente de Seth y alcé la mirada sorprendida. Era la chica del ferrari.

- ¿Quien eres?- preguntó Seth en tono amenazante. La chica se rió.

-Vamos, calmate, vengo a devolverle el bolso y asi me recibis. ¡Que juventud de hoy en dia!- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Había algo que no cuadra, algo se me escapaba, ¿pero que? Entonces distinguí un reflejo rojizo en sus ojos... una vampira.

FLASH BACK

_-Alice, ¿donde vamos?- preguntó un Jasper curioso._

_-Vamos a buscar a los Cullen, son vampiros vegetarianos, ¿no queria cambiar de dieta?_

_-Si, pero... no se._

_-Vamos, tranquilizate.- le dijo ella besando dulcemente sus labios. _

_Tras los arboles una figura los observaba con atención._

_-Alice, te juro que como que me llamo Maria te quitaré lo que mas aprecias de tu vida. Ya lo veras.... te arrepentiras de todo.... me quitaste a Jasper, yo te quitare a esa persona que te mantiene unida a los humanos... Cyntia..._

FIN FLASH BACK

¿Esa era Maria? La antigua compañera de Jasper.... Queria vengarse de Alice y la había elegido a ella como victima, para vengarse.... una venganza que no la incluia a ella. ¡Eso era injusto! Muy injusto...

Estaba tan ausente que no me di cuenta de que Maria me lanzaba el bolso, con la intencion de que yo lo cogiese claro, pero me golpeo y caí de culo.

-Perdona, no sabía que la sobrina de Alice fuese tan torpe, lo digo porque ella es elegante y refinada, ya sabes, consiguió ganarse el oscuro corazon de Jasper y todo eso...

-¿Que quieres?- la corté algo brusca, para que se callase pues ya sabía lo que queria, mientras Seth me ayudaba a levantarme.

Ocurrió algo tan deprisa que ni me enteré, Maria agarró una piedra y se la lanzó a Seth a la cabeza tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y acabó inconsciente en el suelo. Segundos despues Maria me tenía agarradas las manos por detras y tenia la cabeza pegada a mi cuello. Empecé a temblar.

-Me enteré de que lo sabes todo de mi, ¿es cierto? Quiero decir, ¿ves el pasado?- me dijo. Yo opté por no responder.

-Mira niña, de todas las cosas que puedes hacer, que no son muchas, responder es lo mejor.

-Si.

-¿Si que?- me dijo con burla.

-Si veo el pasado.

-¿Que?

-Que si veo el pasado.

-Mas alto!- rugió ella. Parecía disfrutar con esto. Tenía miedo. Pero no por mi, sino por Seth, por Alice y por todos.

-QUE SI VEO EL PASADO!- grité lo mas alto que pude.

-Bien, eso significa que sabras quien soy.- me sopló en el cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Si, lo se todo de ti.- dije procurando que mi voz sonara lo mas segura posible.- y ahora dime, ¿que quieres tu de mi?

-Sabes que me quiero vengar de Alice.- asentí con la cabeza.- pues tu me ayudaras a hacerlo.- eso me sorprendió, ¿pero que?- me explico, se que si te mato ella sufira, pero creo que sufrira mas si te transformo, no querra ver como te transformas, como te conviertes en uno de nosotros, y se que en el fondo, aunque intentes ocultarlo tu deseas ser una de nosotros. ¿No es así? Cuando llegaste a la casa de tu familia sentías que no pertenecias alli. Te sentias diferente, humana.

Era verdad, aunque pertenecía a los Cullen, nunca sería una de ellos. Porque era una simple mortal.

-Pues entonces te daré lo que mas deseas y a ella le quitaré su mayor tesoro.

¿Era eso lo que realmente deseaba? ¿Ser un vampiro?

Maria abrió la boca y de sispuso a morderla.

Pero yo no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad y empecé a marearme.

Se me nublaba la vista. Estaba cociente, pero lo veía todo negro.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Bueno, ya estoy aqui, y como estamos en vacaciones.... intentaré actualizar mas seguido, que siii, que deberia estar estuudiando tegnologiia que tengo que recuuperar, ¿pero a quien demonios le importa saber como se construye un circuito electrico? Yo con saber darle al interruptor me conformo ^^

Besoos...*]


	23. Chapter 23

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Se me nublaba la vista. Estaba_ _cociente, pero lo veía todo negro_.

Entonces una mano se interpuso entre mi cuello y sus dientes.

-Seth!- jadeé.

-Eres duro, chaval,- dijo Maria a la vez que me soltaba. Caí a el suelo de rodillas.- pero también idiota. ¿No recuerdas que la ponzoña es venenosa para los licantropos?

-Seth, ¿qué?- le miré, deseando que eso no fuese verdad, porque si lo era, lo mas seguro es que el muriese, en mi lugar.

Me dirigió una mirada que confirmó todos mis temores. Y entró en fase.

Ver a ese lobo delante mis no me dio miedo, al contrario, deseaba acariciarlo y saber que estaba bien. Pero, no, el estaba envenenado, por mi culpa. Alcé la mirada y contemple la lucha que se desarrollaba ante mi. Seth iba perdiendo.

Me levanté y me lancé contra Maria, arrojandola a el suelo.

- ¿De donde sacar tanta fuerza? Eres una simple humana.- me dijo sorprendida, lanzandome contra un arbol. Me abría roto algun hueso, pues me costaba mucho moverme. Me toqué el hombro, sangre.

-Alto!- gritó una voz.

Japer y Alice acavaban de llegar. Les sonreí, pero ellos no me devolvieron la sonrisa, es mas me miraron con horror, ¿tan mal aspecto tenía?

-Jasper! Has vuelto!- dijo Maria con ilusión.

-Si, he vuelto.... para matarte.- le contestó el con la voz tensa antes de lanzarse, junto a Alice, a por ella.

Cerré los ojos, no tenía ganas de ver como descuartizaban a otro vampiro. Solo oí chasquidos, crujidos y el sonido de algo desgarrandose.

-Cyntia, puedes abrir los ojos.- me dijo Alice con dulzura.

Los abrí, vi a Alice agachada ante mi, tambien vi a Japer apagando una hoguera, pero lo que as me importó fue ver a un lobo arena con una sonrisa lobuna en la cara. En ese momento el lobo se desplomó.

-Seth!- grité y me levanté como pude para abrazarme a el.

-Seth, oh, vamos no te duermas, abre los ojos, ¡Seth!- me abrazaba con fuerza en torno a su cuerpo, mientras que con mis lagrimas mojaba su pelaje.- ¡no he venido a buscarte hasta aquí para que me dejes ahora!

-Cyntia...- susurró Alice poniendome la mano en el hombre.

-¡Alice! Tienes que ayudarle, por favor, subcionale la ponzoña, ¡se que puedes! Vi a Edward haciendolo, por favor...

Lo ultimo que vi antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Alice examinando la pata de Seth.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Feliiz naviidad!

danny ardila: me hiciste reir con lo del 2012 porque tengo una amiga que se pasa la vida organizandolo todo para cuando acabe el mundo, pero bueno, si el mundo acaba en 2012, tendre que darme prisa en acabar la historia! ^^

Besoos...*]


	24. Chapter 24

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Lo ultimo que vi antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Alice examinando la pata de Seth._

Abrí los ojos aturdida. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Donde estaba Seth?

-Cyntia!- dijo Nessie que estaba sentada en una butaca del fondo.

-Oh! Nessie! Me alegro de verte. ¿Sabes como esta Seth?- le pregunté mientras la abrazaba. Ella se separó y me miró fijamente, despues sonrió.

-Esta bien, Alice le subcionó la ponzoña, ahora estan haciendole un analisis, dice que cuando se quite todos los cables lo primero que hará será darte un...

En ese momento entró Emmet.

-Cynzz! Despertaste!- dijo zarandeandome. Me miró desesperado.- tienes que ayudarme, Alice va por ahí diciendo que algun dia tenía que probrar carne de chucho, esta como loca, aunque eso no es tan raro la verdad,- se quedo pensativo.- y tu novio, le está diciendo a Alice que ahora estan unidos por la sangre, rapido baja antes de que rueden cabezas.- dijo poniendo una expresion atormentada.

-Oye, no me digas Cynzz!- grité antes de salir por la puerta.

-Lo siento, Cynzz.- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Caminé por el pasillo y me detuve ante una gran puerta. Dentro se oían voces. Acerqué la oreja para oir mejor.

-Vamos, admitelo, en el fondo te gustó.- decía Seth.

-Si, claro,- respondió Alice con sarcasmo- en el fondo, muuy en el fondo, a la izquierda, me encanta comer carne de chucho sarnoso.

-No seía tan malo, yo tuve que sentir como me penetraban tus colmillos en mi adorada piel!- decía Seth.

-No uses ese verbo en una oración en la estemos los dos, imitacion barata de labrador retriever- dijo Alice con brusquedad,- ademas preferiria comer barro antes que volver a morderte.

-Eres muy exagerada, sanguijuela.- dijo Seth, con un tono que expresaba que había perdido la batalla.- ademas, ¿que haces aquí a mi lado si no me soportas?

-Muereté.

-Mas quisieras.- replicó el.

-Vamos chicos comportense.- los interrunpio la voz de Carlisle.

Elegí ese moento para hablar antes de que comenzaran a pelear de nuevo.

-Cynzz!- dijo Alice y se levanto para abrazarme. ¿Por que a todos le había dado por llamarme asi? No era tan complicado CYN-TIA. Suspiré.

-Hola, Alice, y gracias... supongo.

-Cynzz, ven aqui! - dijo Seth moviendo los brazos de una forma muy comica. Carlisle se fue dejandonos solos y Alice no tardó en imitarlo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Seth.

Cuando se fueron me acerqué y lo abracé.

-¿Que tal estas?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien, la maniatica de tu tia me salvó.- dijo con tristeza.

-Vamos, ella no te tiene manía.- me miró encarnando una ceja.- bueno un poquito,- admití.- pero en el fondo te quiere mucho.

-Ella me odia, me salvó para que tu no entrases en depresión.

-Lo abría echo de todas maneras.

-Lo se.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, hasta que Seth decidió romperlo.

-Sabes, se que no es el memoento ni el lugar, pero te voy a decir una cosa que te va a encantar.

-¿Te has vuelto poeta?- dije riendome.

-Oye! Intento ser romantico y tu te ries de mi.- dijo apenado.

-¿Sabes qué? No me gusta que seas poeta, es demasiado cursi.- le dije dandole un beso en los labios. - Bien, ¿y que tenías que decirme?- le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

Se le iluminaron los ojos. Me cogió las manos.

-Solo quería peguntarte si.... ¿querías ser mi .... novia?

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Feliiz año nuevo a tods!

Besoos...*]


	25. Chapter 25

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_-Solo quería peguntarte si.... ¿querías ser mi .... novia?_

-Pues... ¡claro que si!- dije lanzandome sobre el. Oí una queja debajo mia.- lo siento.

-Ojalá me den pronto el alta.- suspiró.

-Ojalá.- confirmé.

Unos dias después le dieron el alta. ¿Sabeis? Ahora mi vida es mucho menos complicada, quizas lo unico complicado fue decirselo a Alice.

Flash Back

_-Seth, ¿donde vas?- le pregunté extañada._

_-Viene Alice. Yo me voy.- dijo con la intención de marcharse. Lo agarré por el brazo._

_-No, se lo diremos juntos.- dije mientras le tomaba la mano._

_-Quiero vivir, dios te pido que no me castren esta noche..._

_-Exagerado._

_-¡Hola chicos!- exclamó Alice, mientras se acercaba._

_-Ali-ali-ce....yo-o,,tengo..alg-o que deci...rte- le dije tartamudeando._

_-Tranquilos, ¿cuando pensaba decirme que estaban saliebdo?_

_-Me anoto un punto, sanguijuela.-dijo Seth, mas Alice lo ignoró._

_-Bueno y para celebrarlo os he traído un regalo. Dijo dandonos un paquete. Miró a Seth._

_-Y recuerda chucho, sigo ganando yo._

_Abrí el paquete._

_-¿Pero que?- exclamé mientras me sonrojaba.-¡ALICE!- Oí unas risitas lejanas. Le tendí el paquete a Seth y el tambien se sonrojo, lo cual era bastante raro._

_-¡ALICE!- seguí gritando- ¿COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES AREGALARME UNA CAJA DE CONDONES?_

Fin flash back.

Si, mi familia era única y encantadora, y yo me alegraba de estar allí. Solo me preocupaban los Vulturis, pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado feliz para preocuparme.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Besoos...*]


	26. Chapter 26

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

Pero en medio de la felicidad siempre pasa algo que hace que toda esa felicidad se desmorone y quede en el olvido.

Hoy es treinta de junio, cumplo dieciocho años. Se supone que ya soy adulta, pero la verdad, yo no noto la diferencia.

-Cynzz!- me giré y me encontré con toda mi familia cubierta de paquetes.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- me gritaron todos. Sonreí.

Me entregaron los regalos por turnos, justo como yo recordaba.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunté, mientras sacaba un llavero con varias llaves.

-Son tus regalos.- me explicó Alice.- esta es de tu moto.

-La cual yo he arreglado.- dijo Jacob, al parecer muy orgulloso consigo mismo.

-Y esta, es de una cabaña que hay en la Push. Es para que estes alli a solas, ya sabes.

-Oh! Gracias.

-Quieres ir a verla?- me preguntó Seth tomandome de la mano. Yo asentí y le seguí.

-¿Vamos en tu moto?

-Claro.

-Pero conduzco yo.

-Es injusto.- me quejé.

-La vida no es justa.- me dijo lanzandome el casco.

Al final no tuve mas remedio que montarme en la moto, pues Seth no parecía ver muy mal la idea de que yo fuese corriendo detrás.

Yo nunca había ido a la Push, y era hermosa. Los arboles, los animales, todo era precioso. Paramos en una pequeña cabaña situada al lado del acantilado.

-Es preciosa.- susurré. El aire te daba por el lado, ya que el acantilado estaba a la izquierda. Se podía contemplar todo el mar. La fachada de la casa era blanca y tenía varias ventanas. Era una casa simple, y por eso me gustaba.

Seth me enseño el interior de la casa. La cocina era pequeña, tanto que casi no cabiamos dos personas a lo ancho. El salon y el comedor estaban en la misma sala. Solo había un pequeño cuarto de baño. Y una habitación de matrimonio.

-Por dentro tambien esta genial.- le dije a Seth.- es el mejor regalo que han echo nunca.

-Despues de la plancha para el pelo?

-No, antes de eso.

-Oh! Gracias, me siento alabado. ¿Y no debería tener una recompensa?- me preguntó, mientras me pasaba las manos por la cintura.

-Tal vez.- le respondí mientras le besaba.

Sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda, desanudandome el sencillo vestido que tenía. Le saqué la camiseta. El me quitó el vestido de el todo.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- me preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-Segurisima.- respondí, bajandole los pantalones. De un tiron me arrancó la ropa interior, yo hize lo mismo con el.

Me tumbó en la cama y me miró como pidiendome permiso, por toda respuesta yo separé las piernas, dandole permiso para entrar. Y lo hizo. Sentia sus gemidos junto a mi oido, al compas con los mios, nunca antes había amada a una persona con tanta fuerza, a lo maximo que yo había llegado eran a los amorios tipicos de adolescente, por eso aquello era nuevo para mi, nuevo y magico. Y entonces nos separamos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Cynthia.- dijo besandome la frente y atrayendome hacía el.

Y entré en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia! Sorpresa! ¿A que no se esperaban esto?

Besoos...*]


	27. Chapter 27

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Y entré en un sueño profundo._

-Buenos dias dormilona.- oí una voz lejana, abrí los ojos y bostecé, tenía sueño, así que metí la cabeza bajo las almohadas.

-¡Hay tortitas!- dijo la voz. Saqué la cabeza y olisqueé el aire. Un delicioso aroma inundaba la estancia. Me vestí con lo primero que pillé y corrí hacía la cocina.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó Seth poniendo tortitas en un gran plato.

-Muchisima.- le respondí sentandome a la mesa y cogiendo una tortita con cada mano. Seth me miró y se hechó a reir.

-Estas muy flaca para todo lo que comes.

-Lo se.- le dije con la boca llena.

-Oye, te importa que cuando desayunes vayamos a visitar a mi madre.

-No problem.

Acabé de desayunar y nos dirigimos hacia casa de Sue. Cuando llegamos Leah salió ha recibirnos.

-Hey! ¿Que os trae por aqui? ¿Has venido a visitar a mamá?

-Si,- le respondió Seth.- ¿No está en casa?

-No, pero llegara en un rato. Entrad.

La casa era pequeñita, como casi todas las casas de la Push, pero era acogedora. Me senté en un silloncillo que había en el salón.

-¿Y donde está mamá?- le preguntó Seth a Leah.

-Emily se puso de parto.

-¿Como?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró la madre de Seth. Por alguna razon me rocordó a mi madre, la mujer que había intentado matarme en una ocasión, y que, de estar viva seguranmente lo habría conseguido; sacudí la cabeza y eliminé esas ideas de mi cabeza, mi madre ahora era Esme y punto.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Leah a Sue.

-Estan bien, los dos.

-¿Niño o niña?

-Es un niño, lo han llamado Derek.

-Mmmm, bonito nombre.

-Hola.- dijo Seth acercandose para abrazar a su madre.

-Seth, hijo, estas vivo.- dijo ella abrazandolo mientras lloraba desconsolada.

Miré hacia otro lado, sentía que yo no debía estar alli, que sobraba. Sue volteo a verme.

-¿Eres Cyntia?- me preguntó la señora. Asentí con la cabeza.- Gracias por traer de vuelta a mi hijo. Seth, quedaté aqui unas semanas, megustaria hablar contigo. ¿Me lo prestas?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro,- dije levantandome del sillon.- perdonad, pero me tengo que ir, estaran todos como locos esperandome.

-Ya iré buscarte.- me dijo Seth, guiñandome el ojo.

-No tardes.- le respondí y salí de la casa. En ese momento empezó a sonar el movil. Lo miré, era Alice.

-¿Diga?

-¡Cyntia Cullen!¡Sabes que mientras estas en la Push no te puedo ver, asi que te quiero aqui en cinco minutos!- me dijo la voz de Alice desesperada.

-De- un pirido me respondió- acuerdo...- suspiré y gusrde el movil.

Cuando llegué a casa me extrañó que nadie me esperase. Saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta. Solté el bolso y el chaqueton y caminé hasta el salon. Cuando entré todos giraron a verme. Leí la sorpresa en los ojos de Alice. ¿Que demonios le pasaba?

-¿Cyntia?- me preguntó.

-No, Britney Spears.- le respondí con sarcasmo.

-No te vi llegar- me dijo ignorandome.- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que no te puedo ver?

¿Por que no me podía ver Alice? Lo unico que no podía ver era a los licantropos y los cruces de razas. En ese moento se me ocurrió una razon por la cual Alice no me podía ver, pero... ¡Eso era practicamente imposible!

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Continuuo! Bueno ya veran lo que pasa xDD

Besoos...*]


	28. Chapter 28

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

-¡Alice!¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté parando una de sus carreras desesperadas.

-Cuando vea a Seth me lo cargo....- susurraba ella en tono macabro.

-¿Alice nos puedes decir a el resto qué ocurre?- le preguntó Jasper un poco irritado. Edward empezó a reirse a carcajadas.- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Jasper.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, que al parecer vuestra sobrina se lo pasa muy bien por la noches.- dijo casi ahogandose con la risa.

_Edward Cullen, te lo advierto, o te sales ya de mi cabeza o me encargo de que todos tus secretos intimos salgan a la luz, y son bastantes, asi que cierra la boquita querido.-_ le dije mentalmente a Edward, el se cayó en el momento, y hasta puedo asegurar que se puso un poco mas palido de lo normal. Le sonreí. En ese moento Emmet empezó a reirse tambien.

-Sobrinita, ¿no me digas que te has quedado embarazada?- me dijo mientras daba golpes con la mano en la mesa.

-¡Pues si!- dijo la voz de Alice desde algun sitio.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio.

-¿Como dices?- le pregunté a Alice.

-Que estas embarazada, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?- me contesto con desgana.

Automaticamente me llevé la mano al vientre. Así que era verdad... ¿yo embarazada? Nunca pensé incluir Cyntia y bebé en una misma oración.

-Me lo cargo.- susurró Jasper, dirigiendose hacía la puerta. Pero Alice lo detuvo.

-No hagas cosas precipitadas, querido.- le dijo, y se volvió para mirarme.-¿Que vas a hacer?- me preguntó con seriedad, una seriedad que no era característica de ella.

-¿Como?

-Que si vas a tener a el niño.- me respondió Rosalie con dulzura.

¿Que si iba a tener a el niño? ¡Como iba yo a tomar una decisión así! Aunque... realmente deseaba tenerlo. Era de Seth. Sonreí.

-Si.- dije con una voz clara.

-¿Estas segura?- me preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Es un embarazo mas normal que el de Bella, y, si ella pudo soportarlo, yo tambien.- le respondí con seguridad.

-Bueno, saliste de un coma hace poco, tu cuerpo está debil, no se si lo soportarias. Además, mientras estabas en coma, te hice unos analisis de sangre, y, tienes algo extraño, no se el que, pero algo extraño. Entonces, sabiendo esto ¿estas segura?

-Si, lo superaré.- le respondí con seguridad.

-Bueno, entonces ya está todo hecho.- me respondió él.

-Cyntia, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.-dijo una voz a mi espalda. Me giré.

-¡Seth!- exclamé.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a encerar el coche.- dijo Alice arrastrado a el resto con ella. Estabas Seth y yo, solos.

-Cyntia, no te preocupes, ahora estas debil, deberías esperar, aborta ahora que estas a tiempo...

-Shhh- lo callé poniendole un dedo en los labios.- no es por tener un hijo, es más eso tendría que pensarmelo, pero, no se porque algo me dice que debo seguir con esto...

-¡Genial! Ahora le haces caso a las voces de tu cabeza.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Seth, no estoy de broma. Voy a tener ese niño. Te guste o no, pero preferiria que me apoyases en esto.

-En ese caso...- suspiró.- no me queda otra que apoyarte.- se puso a la altura de mi vientre.- solo espero que tu no seas tan cabezota como tu madre.

-¡Oye!

-Vamos, sabes que es cierto.- dijo abrazandome.- te quiero.

-Yo más.- le dije, y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	29. Chapter 29

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

-¡ESTOY GORDA!-grité, casi desgañitandome.- ¡Alice!

Ella apareció corriendo por la puerta con una expresión bastante preocupada.

-¿Que te ocurre?- me dijo.

-Mira.- le señale mi vientre.- estoy gorda...- y rompí a llorar.

-¡Pero si solo tienes tres meses de embarazo, Cyntia por favor!- me dijo tranquilamente.- Jasper, puedes venir un momento.- llamó Alice.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo a la vez que entraba con Seth pisandole los talones.

-Calmala.- le res`pondió Alice a la vez que me señalaba con la cabeza. Jasper me puso la mano en el hombro y yo me calme al instante.

-Toma ponte esto.- me dijo Alice dandome una camisa y unos vaqueros.- lo acabo de comprar.- añadió feliz, y al vez que no me estaba muriendo se fue con Jasper.

-Cyntia...- susurró Seth.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Se lo he contado a mi madre...

-¿Qué? Seth Clearwater mas te vale que sea una broma porque sino...- no acabé mi amenaza porque en ese momento tocaron a el timbre. Me vestí rapidamente y baje a ver quien había llegado. Era Sue, la madre de Seth.

-¡Mamá!- exclamo Seth igual de asombrado que yo.- ¿qué haces aqui?

-¿No puedo venir a hacerle una visita a mi futura nuera?- dijo ella feliz, mientras se acercaba para abrazarme. Le dirigí una mirada de odio a Seth, pero el me ignoró.- sentemonos a hablar en el sofá.- dijo sentandose en uno de los mullidos sofas beiges y haciendome un hueco para que me sentara a su lado. No me quedó mas remedio que sentarme. Seth se esparramó delante nuestra.

-Diganme, ¿han pensado algún nombre?- preguntó sonriendo. Me quedé mirandola y vi en ella a la madre que nunca tuve. ¿Por que mi familia tenía que ser tan extraña? Realmente no lo entendía. En ese momento me di cuenta de que siempre tendría a algunas personas que me apoyarian, aunque no fuesen mi familia real.

-Si fuese un niño se llamaría...- empezó Seth.

-Harry.- respondí yo tajante. Todo quedo en un incomodo silencio.

-¿Y si fuese una niña?- nos preguntó Sue.

-Sheere.- dije yo.

-Katia.- dijo Seth. Nos miramos y empezamos a reir.

-Supongo que aun teneis que decidirlo.- dije Sue sonriendo.- Y bueno... ¿cuando os vais?- añadió con tristeza.

-Pensamos irnos cuando nazca el niño. A Alaska. Denalí. Allí vive una familia que conoce Carlisle y ellos vendran aqui y nosotros allí, sera como un intercambio.- le respondí.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos.- dijo Sue mientras abrazaba a su hijo.- Me tengo que ir, vendré a visitaros en unos dias.

-Adios, mamá!- le dijo Seth aconpañandola hasta la puerta.

Me quedé sola sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que me empezaron a entrar unas horribles fatigas. Corrí como pude hasta el baño y descargué todo el contenido de mi estomago en el water. Seth llegó corriendo y me sujeto por la cintura para que no cayese. Abrí los ojos y lo unico que ví fue el water lleno de sangre, despues perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	30. Chapter 30

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

-¡Cyntia!- oí que me llamaba una voz. Lentamente abrí los ojos. Seth estaba sentado en el sillón a mi lado, y más lejos estaba Alice.

-¿Qué...qué ha pasado?- pregunté con una voz pastosa.

-Vomitaste y te desmayaste.- me respondió Seth.

-Oh... me duele la cabeza...- suspiré. En ese momento entró Carlisle con lo que parecian varias fotografías en negro.

-Esto es muy extraño.- comentó nada mas pasar por la puerta. Intenenté girarme para verlo, pero me dolía demasiado el cuello.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Seth.

-Es que no lo comprendo...- susurro él ignorandonos por completo.- Esto es extraño....- dijo y se dio la vuelta para buscar algo en una estantería.

-¡Carlisle!- chilló Alice, perforandome el oido.

-Alice, niña, no chilles, que no estoy sordo.- dijo él, pero continuaba buscando lo que fuese.- ¡Lo encontré!- exclamó y sacó un libro de embarazo.- Vamos a ver, según esto al tercer mes de embarazo se tenian que ver las ecografias,, pero, es como..... ¡eso es imposible!

-Carlisle, dinos que ocurre!- dijo Alice desesperada.

-Veras, se supone que a las humanas se le pueden hacer ecografias a los tres meses de embarazo para ir viendo el proceso del feto.- hizo una pausa y se sentó.- Pero en estas ecografias que te hice mientras estabas insconciente no sale nada, ocurre igual que con Bella; pero eso es imposible, dado que tu embarazo es normal... Seth... ¿ocurrió algo así en el embarazo de Emily?

-No, lo suyo fue un embarazo normal.- dijo Seth.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté yo mirando como pude a Carlisle.

-Que lo tuyo no es normal... Es como si... el feto estuviese protegido por una piel de vampiro... pero eso es imposible, a no ser que... ¡ya lo tengo! ¡Jasper!¡Emmet!

Los dos se asomaron por la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Emmet, Jasper id a la antigua casa de Cynthia e investigar todo lo que podais sobre su familia.

-¿Para que Carlisle?- pregunto Alice.

-Es posible que algun miembro de su familia fuese un vampiro. En ese caso puede que tu hijo heredase esa parte de la genetica- dijo mirandome.

-Vampiros...- supiré acariciando mi tripa... ¿es que no podia vivir una vida normal?

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Continuuo! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero tuve unos problemisllas y he estado muy liada asi que lo siento....

Besoos...*]


	31. Chapter 31

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

_Unos meses después...._

Carlisle estaba repasando una y otra vez los informes que le habían traído Jasper y Emmet sobre lo relacionado a mis antepasados (por decirlo de alguna manera). Mientras tanto, el resto seguía con su rutina diaria. Cogí un cochecillo de juguete y empecé a imaginarme que mi tripa era una pista de formula una.

-¡Cynthia!- me llamó Esme, dejé caer el cochecito.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Que quieres comer hoy?

Cerré los ojos suspirando y me levanté como pude. Antes de salir por la puerta me miré al espejo. Parecía un ballenato. En fin... Yo lo había elegido así que no me quedaba otra que aguantarme.

Ayudé a Esme a preparar mi almuerzo. Al menos así no me sentía tan inservible.

Estaba terminando de engullir la comida cuando entro Alice en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Cynzz! Tengo buenas noticias.- dijo dando saltitos a mi alrededor mientras yo metía los platos en el lavavajillas.

-¿Te mudas?- dije con una sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa. ¡No! Es que me mandaron vales de descuentos para una tienda de bebes.- dijo agitando los vales de descuentos delante de mis ojos.- Así que visteté que te vienes conmigo.

-No me apetece salir, Allie.

-Tanto tiempo con ese perro y se te pegan sus constumbres.¡Dejar de gruñir! Tienes cinco minutos Cynzz.- dijo y despareció escaleras arriba.

-No me llames así...- suspiré sabiendo que no me iba a oir.

-¡Mira! Que monada...- Exclamó Alice lanzando otro peluche al carro de la compra.

-Alice ¿no crees que con los veinte peluches que compraste en la otra tienda es suficiente?- dije mirando cmo se iba llenando el carro en cuestion de segundos.

-Bueno, todavía hay que buscar la cuna y el carrito, ¡así que corriendo! Jasper, cielo, lleva el carro, ¿quieres?- el aludido suspiró y empezó a empujar el carrito.

-Lo siento...- me disculpé.

-No es culpa tuya.- me dijo el con una sonrisa y siguió empujando el carro.

En un momento me vi sola en medio de los almacenes. Oía a la gente susurrar a mis espaldas, era normal, a que no era comun ver a una chica de unos diecisiete años embarazada, aún asi no podía evitar sentirme mal. Me puse una mano en el vientre mientras rezaba por que esta tortura acabase cuento antes.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	32. Chapter 32

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

Estaba colocando el veinteavo peluche en la cuna, cuando noté unos dolores en el vientre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmuré y salí al pasillo para llamar a Carlisle, pero cuando abrí la boca para llamarle un dolor me atraveso de cabeza a pies y los unico que pude hacer fue dejar escapar un alarido. Oí como el sonido de una botella al vaciarse y note que mis pantalones se humedecían.

En un momento llegaron Carlisle, Alice y Seth corriendo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me dijo Seth preocupado.

-Creo que ya viene..- dije entre dientes con todo el esfuerzo que pude, mientras trataba de sonreir.

* * *

SETH POV

-Creo que ya viene...- me dijo Cyntia mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por sonreir.

-¡Alice!- gritó Carlisle- llevala a la camilla.- Alice agarró a Cyntia y la levantó en volandas llevandosela a la habitación.

Me quedé paralizado en la puerta sin saber que hacer. Carlisle se me acerco.

-Tienes que saber algo muy importante.- me dijo el vampiro, mirandome a los ojos. Dentro de la habitación se escuchaban los alaridos de Cyntia, hice ademán de dar un paso pero el brazo de el vampiro me lo impidió.- Es importante insistió.- me miró suplicante.

-¿Que?- pregunté secamente, mientras escuchaba otros grito.- Date prisa...

-Su padre era un vampiro- me quedé en shock, ¿que había dicho? ¿Que el padre de Cyntia era un vampiro? En ese caso ella era... ¿semivampira?

-Y ella es...

-No, ella es humana.- dijo el, adivinando a lo que me refería.

-¿Y por que me dices esto ahora?- le pregunté. Pero no contestó.

-¡Ayudadme!- gritó Alice, y ambos corrimos hacía el interior de la habitación.

Cyntia estaba desnuda sobre una camilla de hospital, tenía un pulsometro conectado y temblaba como una hoja.

-Seth, sujetala.- me dijo Carlisle.

Me acerque a Cyntia y le puse las manos sobre los hombros.

-Todo va a salir bien...- le susurré al oído, ella me miró y supe por su mirada que ella también pensaba así.

-Anestesia- oía detrás a Carlisle dandole ordenes a Alice, pero yo me concentraba en Cyntia, le fui quitando los brazos de los hombros ya que había dejado de temblar. Le dí la mano y me pasé segundos, minutos, o tal vez horas mirandola; solo el llanto de un bebé me saco de mi adoración. Me giré para contemplar al bebé.

-Es una niña- dijo Alice, tendiendole la niña a Cyntia,- ella se incorporó y la tomó en brazos.

Miré al bebé, tenía el cabello marrón y rizado, y unos lindos ojos verdes que lo miraban todo con curiosidad, no tenía la piel palida, como yo había esperado, más bien era morenita.

-Katia....- susurró Cyntia, que la miraba con admiración. En ese momento algo dentro de Cyntia crujió y ella dejo caer el bebé, pero Alice fue rápida y lo cogió antes de que cayese al suelo.

-Rose!- llamó Alice a su hermana, y ella apareció y se llevó a la niña.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-No puede ser- dijo Carlisle y se giró para mirarme.- hay otro bebé.- dijo señalando la cabeza que se habría paso por los bajos de Cyntia.-Seth, ¿das tu consentimiento para transformar a Cyntia?

-Si es la única opción si.

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué?

-Muerdela.- dijo Carlisle, mientras le inyectaba algo a Cyntia.

- No creo que este prepara....

-¡No es cuestión de si estás preparada o no!- grito el vampiro rubio.- ¡O la conviertes o se muere! Porque.... este bebé es un semivampiro....

-Entiendo- dijo el duendecillo.

Alice agachó la cabeza y se inclinó hacía Cyntia. Yo cerré los ojos. Lo reconozco, no tengo mucho estomago. Minutos más tarde, otro chanto, más agudo que el anterior.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	33. Chapter 33

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

Seth POV

Miré a el nuevo bebé: era otra niña. Identica a Katia, solo que más pálida. La niña abrió los ojos y miró a Cyntia, a la cual parecía que no había empezado a sufrir los síntomas de la ponzoña. Carliale le sostuvo el bebé delante de los ojos. Cyntia y la niña se miraron un largo tiempo.

-Sheere....- susurró Cyntia con pedadez y se tumbó en la cama.

Sheere me miró. En ese momento me di cuenta de un detalle; este bebé era más grande que el otro. La niña tendió un brazo hacía mi y Carlisle me la dió.

Los que estabamos en la habitación oímos un gran estruendo procedente de abajo.

-Id vsotros,- nos dijo Alice, a mi y a Calisle.- yo me quedo vigilandola.

Salí de la habitación con la niña en brazos. Cuando llegamos a el salón el resto de los Cullen estaban en semicírculo alrededor de alguien. Rosalie fue la primera en darse cuenta de nuestra incursión. Se nos acercó con Katia en brazos. La niña estaba despierta y miraba a Sheere con atención, la cuál le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté a Rosalie.

-Tenemos visita.- dijo ella, entre dientes.

Me acerqué con Rosalie al lado, para ver mejor y no pude ocultar mi sorpresa al ver allí a Aro Vulturi en persona, junto con uno de sus guardias. Aro también se dió cuanta de mi presencia.

-¿Que hace el aqui?- le pregunté a la rubia.

-Vino a asegurarse de que Cyntia es vampira.- me respondió.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijoAro acercandose. Yo retrocedí un paso, aunque el no se acercaba a mi, sino a Rosalie. Miró a Katia con atención y le tocó la cara.- que niña tan linda...- susurró y se acercó a mi.

Me iba a decir algo, pero se quedó mirando a Sheere. La niña también le miraba, y para sorpresa de todos le sacó la lengua y se dió la vuelta.

-¿Es semivampiro?- dijo Aro asombrado.- ¡Alec!

-¿Si señor?- dijo el guardia, apareciendo a su lado. Aro le susurró algo al oído y el sonrió.- de acuerdo.- dijo el joven.

Me quedé mirando a el chico. Rosalie me tocó el hombro y me dijo algo, pero no la oí. Olfateé el aire, pero no capté nada. La vista se me estaba oscureciendo, no veía nada; y entonces sentí que me arrancaban a la niña de los brazos.

-¿Qué?

Cuando recuperé la vista Aro ya no estaba. Katia empezó a llorar y yo recordé algo; me miré los brazos, vacios. Levanté la mirada y me dí cuenta de que todos me miraban.

-¡Sheere!- exclame, e intenté correr hacia la puerta.

-No lo hagas,- me dijo Emmet, esquivando mi mirada.- solo conseguirás que te maten.

-¡SHEERE!-grité, y me caí a el suelo de rodillas.

En ese momento el pitido de un monitor expresaba el cambio de una persona: Cyntia.

Una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por mi mejilla, mientras me cubria la cara con las manos.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	34. Chapter 34

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

Cyntia Pov

Cuando retiraron a Sheere de mi lado, algo empezó a quemarme por dentro. Arqueé la espalda mientras dejaba escapar un grito. Entonces me clavaron algo en el brazo y no pude moverme.

Sentía el dolor, pero no podía mover los labios. No podía gritar, no podía pediar que me mataran, no podía hacer nada. Solo soportarlo en silencio. Decidí mantener mi mente en blanco mientrás empezaba a preguntarme si no me habrían hecho beber ácido sulfúrico.

Pero no podía mantener la mente en blanco mientras se me incendiaban las venas. Así que decidí jugar con el pasado. Me puse a investigar a todas las personas que conocía, me enteré de cosas que no habría sabido nunca. También investigué sobre mi familia, pero al intentar ver algo sobre mi padre mi mente se bloqueó y el dolor volvió.

El dolor iba aumentando y cuendo pensaba que el corazón se me iba a carbonizar, el dolor cedió. Mi cuerpo no respondía, así que agudicé los oídos.

-¿Despertará pronto?- oí la ansiosa voz de Seth, y sentí una suave presión en la mano.

-Está al despertar...- dijo la voz de Alice.

Miles de olores que no conocía entraron por mi nariz. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Me fijé en el contraste de las luces, en las motas de polvo, en esas cosas que cuando era humana no había podido apreciar. Y entonces me fijé en Seth. Me miraba como si fuese l aprimera vez que me veía, le sonreí y me incorporé.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó Alice desde la esquina de la habitación. Yo asentí con la cabeza. - al principio es un poco confuso.

-Me estoy dando cuenta.- dije, y mi voz sonó tan rara no pude evitar reir.

-Cyntia...- susurró Seth.- estás preciosa...

-¿En serio?- dije extrañada.

-Miraté- me dijo Alice señalando un espejo que había en un rincón de la habitación. Me bajé de la camilla y me miré en el espejo.

No podía creer que aquella chica fuese yo, tenía unos largos rizos negros que le caía sobre los hombros y la espalda. Tenía unos espeluznantes ojos rojos que hacía contraste con su piel pálida. Llevaba puesto un simple vestido blanco atado a la cintura con un lazo.

-So-oy yo...- susurré, levantando una mano al mismo tiempo que la chica del espejo.

-Estás preciosa..- me dijo Alice mientras me dab aun abrazo En ese moento entró Carlisle a la habitación.

-¿Como ha reaccionado?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Bien,- dijo Alice.- no ha saltado sobre mí, ni ha ido corriendo a morder a Seth...

-¿No tienes sed?- me preguntó Carlisle, cortando el interminable discurso de Alice sobre los progresos de su sobrina.

-¿Sed? No.- no sentía nada parecidop a tener sed.

-Qué raro...- murmuró Carlisle, y se puso a rebuscar unos papeles.

-Por cierto...- dije acordandome de algo.- ¿donde están Katia y Sheere? Quiero verlas. - dije alegremente y la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio.

-¿Que ocurre?

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	35. Chapter 35

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

-¿COMO?

-Cyntia, cielo, cálmate- decía Seth dedesperado.- ya encontraremos una solución...

-¿UNA SOLUCIÓN? MI HIJA HA SIDO SECUESTRADA POR UNOS HOMBRES QUE SI VISTEN COMO SI ESTUVIESEMOS EN PLENA EDAD MEDIA, ¿Y TÚ QUIERES QUE ME CALME?

-Cyntia..., asi no solucionas nada...- Seth retrocedió un poco. Genial, ahora mi novio me tenía miedo.

-Pues si ustedes no pensaís hecer nada para recuperarla, yo iré personalmente a por ella.- dije decidida, y abancé para salir de allí. Pero Alice me detuvo.

-Cynzz, recapacita... ¡si vas allí solo conseguirás que te maten!- replicó ella mientras se enroscaba en mis piernas.

-¿Qué me maten?- pregunté lentamente.- yo ya estoy muerta....- susurré.

-Lo siento...- Alice parecía dolida. Viendo que había aflojado el agarre me solté de Alice e intenté escapar de la habitación, pero Rosalie apareció por la puerta. Tenía expresión malhumorada. Rosalie se acercó a mi, y movió la mano a tal velocidad que antes de que me diese cuenta de los que había pasado estaba tirada en el suelo. Sentí un agudo dolor en el lugar donde me había dado la cachetada. Vaya, los vampiros también sentían dolor...

-¡No seas tan egoísta!- me gritó al tiempo que me levantaba bruscamente.- ¿Te da igual morir? ¡Piensa un poco! ¡Tu otra hija te necesita!

-Katia..- susurré.- ¿dónde está?

-Abajo.- me dijo Rosalie.

-Quiero verla.- anuncié.

-De eso nada...- replicó Rosalie. - tu no vas a verla hasta que te calmes. Además, debes de estar sedienta. Así que nos vamos de caza.

-¿Ca..ca-za?

-¡Si! Ya sabes, ciervos, sangre, mmm, ¡comida! esas cosas.- dijo Alice animadamente.- yo también voy.- declaró.

-¿Y yo que hago?- preguntó Seth.

-Quedate, preparando a la niña para conocer a su madre.... va a ser muy duro para ella.- dijo Alice, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Oye!- me quejé.

-Es broma, es broma. ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Alice. Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

-¿No podemos ir después?- pregunté yo.

-Ohh! Vamos A IR AHORA. Con Bella lo hicimos así y salió bien.- sentenció Alice y me empujó por la ventana. No se como me las apañé para caer de pie. Esta todavía sorprendida por mi perfecto equilibrio cuando Rosalie y Alice pasaron corriendo por mi lado.

-¡Esperadme!- dije, y empecé a correr. Llevaba un buen rato corriendo cuando Rosalie se puso a mi altura.

-Cyntia...

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me preguntó, mirandome fijamente.

-Si Rosalie, aunque no lo creas Seth lleva ropa interior.-Rosalie me miró raro- Bueno, en serio, ¿qué?

-Si puedes ver el pasado... ¿por qué no sabes si le han echo algo a Sheere?- me prenguntó. Yo me paré en seco.

-Cuando desperté, decidí no mirar mas el pasado.- dije elevando la vista hacía el cielo.

-¿Por qué?- me prenguntó Rosalie.

-Porque pienso que es injusto descubrir cosas que otras personas guardan en secreto. Además, si veo que le han echo algo a Sheere, no podré quedarme aquí...

-Un moento...- Alice apareció detrás de mí.- ¿dices que puedes controlar tus visiones?

-Claro, ¿no te lo había dicho?

-Pues no, olvidaste ese pequeño detalle...- farfulló Alice.

-No te enfades...

-No me enfado.-dijo alegre.- ¿sabés por qué? ¡Porque me voy a zampar un ciervo enoooorme!- cantó alegremente mientrás corría hacía el claro donde estaban los ciervos.

Suspiré y me preparé para mi primeza caza.

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	36. Chapter 36

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

Viendo como lo hacían ellas, parecía fácil. Me concentré en un ciervo grande que se había alejado de el resto, y antes de darme cuenta estaba corriendo hacía el, salté y bebí de su cuello. Saciaba la sed, pero tampoco mucho. Así que me zampé otros dos.

-Cynzz, ¿has acabado?- me preguntó Rosalie.

-Si claro...- me miré y la miré a ella, ¿por que yo estaba cubierta de sangre y yo no? Injusto...

-¡Pues vamos a ver a Katia!- canturreo Alice agarrandome una mano y arrastrandome hacía la casa.- Cynzz, cuando lleguemos no respires, no se si podrás controlarte, ya sabes tu hija, que es humana...

-Claro que podré.- le corté secamente.

-Oye, Cyntia, ¿sabes que Sheere era semivampira?- me preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Como?¡Eso es imposible!- grité. Alice me miró con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿No lo sabías?-dijo sorprendida.- tu padre era un vampiro... al parecer la niña heredó sus genes.

-Ese... ¡por eso no podía ver nada relacionado con él! ¡El sabía que yo podía ver el futuro! No hizo nada por evitar que me ingresaran... tampoco hizo me dio la razón... ¿por qué?

-Supongo que le tenía miedo a los Vulturis...- dijo Rosalie.

-Pues se llevó su merecido.- dije agriamente.

-No seas tan dura...- me susurró Alice.

-Alie, Rose...

-¿Si?- dijeron a coro. Alice arrugó el entrecejo pero no dijo nada, esta chica siempre va un paso por delante...

-¿Creeís que Sheere llegará a odiarme algún día? Quizás me odie como yo odié a mis padres... - susurré.

-Es posible...- dijo Alice, me giré a mirarla.- pero también se que algún día la volveremos a ver y ese dia le explicaremos todo.

-Empezaremos a buscarla...- dijo Rosalie.- cuando esteos seguras de que pedemos encontrarla. Mientras tanto debemos mudarnos a Denali y tratar de educar a Katia.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Seguimos caminando.

-Cynzz, ahora no respires.- dijo Alice de repente. Contuve la resìración y entre a la casa.

En el salón estaba todo el resto de mi familia. Me fijé en el sofá, Renesmee acunaba a un bebé, cuando me vió se levantó y me acerco a la niña con una sonrisa. Jasper y Emmet se colocaron a mi espalda, por si ocurría algo. Estaba aconstrumbrada a coger niños, en mi antigua casa tuve que trabajar varias veces de niñera, así que hice una cuna con mis brazos y Renesmee colocó a la niña en ellos.

-Es preciosa...- susurré y miré a Seth que se había colocado a mi lado.

El pequeño bebé había abierto sus ojitos. Unos grandes ojos verdes mi miraban asombrados. Podía ver la sangre acumulada en las mejillas de la niña.

-No te asustes... no voy a acerte nada...- la niña levantó una manita y me tocó la cara.

Una suave capa de pelo castaño adornaba su cabecita. Era hermosa. Además no tenía la piel pálida que había tenido yo cuando humana.

-Se parece a ti...- le dije a Seth.

-Pero tiene tus ojos.- me dijo él, dandome un rápido beso, la niña, que todavía estaba en mis brazos, comenzó a llorar- y tu mal humor.- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno.- nos interrumpió Alice.- cojan sus maletas, ¡nos vamos a Denali!- gritó emocionada.

Denali... allí comenzaría mi nueva vida...

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	37. Chapter 37

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

Ya llevaba un año viviendo en Denali... Era un lugar bastante acogedor. Ya me estaba aconstumbrando a mi nueva vida allí. De pronto, el llanto de Katia interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me recosté y observé a Seth, que roncaba tranquilamente... ¡Cuanto echaba de menos dormir!

Me levanté y caminé hacía la habitación de nustra hija. Cuando me oyó entrar dejó de llorar y extendió su manita hacia mi. Katia aun no hablaba, pero yo podía entenderla perfectamente. La tomé entre mis brazos y la acuné.

-¿Otra pesadilla? No te preocupes...- le susurré.- ya pasó...

Katia se acurrucó entre mis brazos y allí se quedó dormida.

-No te gusta estar sola, ¿verdad pequeña?- murmuré.- te entiendo... me pasa igual... - y así nos quedamos toda la noche.

Cuando amaneció coloqué a Katia en su cuna y empecé a hacer el desayuno. Supongo que Seth debió de oler los huevos con jamón que estaba preparando, pues en menos de cinco minutos apareció a mi lado.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa favorita?- canturreó abrazandome por la cintura.

-Soy tu única esposa.- repliqué con una mueca divertida.

-A veces lo olvido...- murmoró guiñando un ojo.

-¿QUË?- grité levantado el tenedor.

-Era broma... baja eso.- en ese momento Katia empezó a llorar.- la has asustado... o simplemente tiene hambre.

-Le prepararé el desayuno.- dije mientras ponía un bibérón en el microondas.

-¿Sabés? Sigo sin aconstumbrarme a que te muevas tan rápido.- gruñó y desapareció para buscar a Katia.

Sonreí y miré por la ventana. Hacía un día expléndido. Quizás debería ir a vistitar a Alice o llevar a Katia de paseo. Pero, ahora me pregunto, ¿dónde estás Sheere?

* * *

_Sheere, ¿sabés qué?_

_Máma me dijo que cuando naciste llorabas más que yo, es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que ahora yo soy la que más llora... Pápa me dijo que solía tener pesadillas, porque no me gustaba estar sola... supongo que es lo contrario a ti... te gusta la soledad. A veces pienso que eres como un gato callejero. No hablas, y cuando te acercas para decir algo, sacas las garras y arañas. _

_Sé de sobra que leerás esta carta y la tirarás por la ventana, o por el retrete. Pero valió la pena que hayas pensado por un breve espacio de tiempo en mi. Por favor, no dejes que esto pueda contigo,_

_con cariño,_

_Katia._

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia! Por favor comenten... ¡me gustaría que me dijesen lo que les parece la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	38. Chapter 38

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

-Aro, ¿qué planeas hacer con la niña?- preguntó Alec curioso.

-Pagaré con ella todo lo que los Cullen nos han hecho.

-Ammms. Eres cruel, Aro.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.- Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué llevarla a Volterra para matarla, en vez de hacerlo delante de su familia?

-Lo grabaremos en un video.- respondió Aro muy seguro.

Ambos siguieron "caminando" hacía Volterra. Aro llevaba a la niña en brazos.

-¿Te has fijado en que no ha llorado en todo el camino? Solo duerme...- dijo Aro mirando extrañado a la niña.

-Darás menos miedo del que crees.- respondió Alec con una carcajada.- ¿o esta dormida?

-Será eso.- Aro miró a la niña. Estaba dormida.

Trás unos minutos llegaron a Volterra. Al entrar en el palacio Felix les salió al encuentro.

-¿Traeís comida?-preguntó mirando a la niña.- una semivampiro... ¿es comestible?

-Calla. Y trae la cámara.

-¿La cámara? ¿Para que?

-Le declararemos la guerra a los Cullen.- dijo Aro con una sonrisa.

Aro entró en la sala y coloco a la niña en el centro de la misma. se colocó en el trono y cogió la cámara que le ofrecia Felix. Le dió a play y les hizo una señal a el resto de vampiros para que comenzarán.

-Eso es muy poco para todos.- se quejó Jane.

-Repartioslo.- replicó Aro.

En ese momento la niña abrió los ojos.

-Vaya, la princesa de los gatos.- dijo Alec haciendo referencia a sus ojos, de un verde clarísimo.

Los ojos de la niña recorrieron la sala, y se pararon en Aro. La cámara que Aro tenia en la mano explotó en mil pedazos.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- dijo Aro extrañado. El resto de vampiros lo ignoró y acercaron a su presa.-

-¡DETENEOS!-gritó una voz desde el fondo de la sala.

-¿Sulpicia? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Aro mirando a la mujer.

-Pequeña... ¿te han hecho algo?- dijo la mujer, ignorandolo y recogiendo a la niña del suelo.- vente conmigo, te voy a acostar en una cunita, después te daré el bibe...- la mujer desapareció de la sala con la niña en brazos.

-¿Aro?

-¿Si, Jane?

-¿Que hacemos?- preguntó ella.

-Id de caza.- dijo y todos los vampiros de la sala desaparecieron.- ¡Ah! Jane.

-¿Si, maestro?

-De vuelta pasate a comprar pañales. Hay un nuevo miembro en el clan. Pero hay que cambiarle el nombre, Sheere es muy soso. ¿Se te ocurre alguno, Jane?

-Françesca Sheere de Volterra, ¿que le parece?

-Perfecto.- dijo Aro y de`sapareció de la sala.

-Genial,- dijo Alec apareciendo al lado de su hermana.- ahora tenemos que hacernos cargo de la princesa de los gatos.

* * *

_Sheere,_

_Aqui se te hecha en falta. Tienes que volver. ¿Sabes que? Mama perdió la esperanza de volverte a ver. No entiendo por que todos piensan que estas muerta, yo aún te siento a mi lado, como antes, siento que me apoyas, que me animas, que no dejas que vaya a buscarte, porque, aunque nadie tenga espezanza en volverte a ver, creo que sigues viva, porque aunque intentes morir,aún te quedan otras seis vidas, princesa._

_No me olvides, Katia._

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia! Por favor comenten... ¡me gustaría que me dijesen lo que les parece la historia! Lo siento, lo siiiento! me voy a la playa y no volvere en un tiiempo! lo siemto de veraas!

Pd: no se comunacan entre ellas. Son cartas. Ya vereis ^.~

Vi ecliips el treinta! es genial! pero Seth, es... horrible! con todos mis respetos a la gente que les guste el actor, pero yo lo odio, asi

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	39. Chapter 39

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

Hoy mi pequeña cumplia cinco años, el tiempo pasa deprisa. Es un día especial, y por eso vendrán todos a casa: Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Esme, Carlisle, y también Leah, Sue, Sam, Emily y el pequeño Derek, hijo de Sam y Emily.

-Mami, ¿cuando va a venir tita Leah?- me preguntó mi pequeña cuando ya había llegado todo el mundo.

-Estará al venir.- respondí yo, mientras le pregntaba a Seth con la mirada que donde se habia metido su hermana. Seth se encogió de hombros y cogió a la niña en brazos.

-Mientras llega Leah, vamos a ir abriendo los regalos Katia.- le dijo el mientras la acercaba a el monton de cajas.

-Siii, ¡regalos!- dijo la niña feliz mientras e abalanzaba sobre la montaña de cajas, dispuesta a desenvolverlos todos.

Mientras observaba como la niña abria los regalos, no pude evitar imagirnarme como séría Sheere ahora. Ella tenía la piel más clara que Katia, y los ojos mas verdes, ademas el poco cabello que tenía cuando nació era de en castaño claro, mientras que el de Katia era marrón oscuro.

Pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse me sacó de mis pensamientos. Leah había llegado, y traía un pequeño Golden Retriver en brazos.

-¡Tia Leah!- dijo la niña abalanzandose sobre ella.- ¿y este perrito?

-Es tu regalo de cumpleños.- dijo Leah sonriendo.

-¡Me encanta! Le llamaré... Ruffus. Vamos fuera a jugar con Ruffus, Derek.- dijo Katia levandose a el pequeño con el.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya.- dijo Sue.- o perderé el avión de las ocho.- se despidió y se fue.

-Ahora hay que decidir algo importante.- dijo Carlisle.- Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aqui. Esme y yo hemos comprado unas casitas en el campo, por cambiar de ambientes. Son seis. Podeis elegir la que querais.- dijo Carlisle extendiendo unos papeles.

Seth y yo estabamos elegiendo entre una casa color beige y otra amarilla, cuando un sonido nos alerto a todos. Katia lloraba.

Corrimos hacia el jardin y nos encontramos con la cancela abierta. Katia y Derek estaban fuera.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunte angustiada.

-Ruffus se escapó y cruzó la carretera... cuando venía un camión. Esta alli.- dijo Derek señalando la acera de enfrente.

Seth cruzó y cogió al perrito. Cuando llego a nuestro lado tenía una cara triste. Dejo a el perro en el suelo, estaba muerto. Katia lo tocó y al ver que no se movia empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

-Katia no llores- Seth intentaba conlolarla.- te compraré otro.

-¡NO! Yo quiero a Ruffus...- Katia se sorbió la nariz y se acerco a el perro.

Tras observarlo detenidamente, coloco una mano debajo del lomo y lo leventó. Para sorpresa de todos el perro se quedo en pie.

-Ruffus, abre los ojos.- dijo Katia, y colocó sus manos sobre los ojos del perro, que para nuestra sorpresa no tardo en abrirlos. Ruffus miró a Katia y ladro feliz, mientras le mordia cariñosamente el vestido para que jugase con el.

Cuando Katia y Ruffus se alejaron todos miramos a Seth.

-Yo juro que el perro estaba muerto...- susurró el.

* * *

_Sheere,_

_Vuelve, he limpiado esa ventana que tanto te gusta, si, la que está junto a el escritorio. Ya nadie quiere entrar allí. Pero yo aun tengo la esperanza de volver a verte escribir canciones, mientras la luz de la luna se refleja en tus ojos; porque yo nuncan perderé la esperanza._

_Katia._

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia! Por favor comenten... ¡me gustaría que me dijesen lo que les parece la historia!

Debo agradecerle a Luz564 por ofrecerse a hacer la traduccion de la historia.

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	40. Chapter 40

__

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

El tiempo pasa deprisa... hacia dieciseis años que mi pequeña Katia nació. Dieciseis. Exactamente dieciseis años de vida "normal" había tenido mi pequeña, hasta aquel 16 de Julio. El dia del _cambio._

* * *

Katia POV

-Mama, pero quiero ir a la escuela como todos los chicos de mi edad.- Aqui estabamos mi madre y yo, en una de nuestras peleas matutinas. ¿Por que no puede ser como todas las madres? Dejarme ir al instituto, relacionarme con los demas. ¡Pero si las unicas personas que conocia de mi edad eran Derek, el hijo de Sam y Emily y Renesmee, que llevaba con la apariencia d euna chica de diecisiete años desde que tengo memoria!

-Ya hemos hablado de eso. Llevarte desde el campo a la escuela todos los dias esalgo imposible. Además tus tios te dan las clases mejor que en cualquier instituto.- dijo ella mientras colocaba unas flores es un jarrón.

-Ohh! Vamos. Alice diselo. - le dije a mi tia que estaba junto a ella.

-Lo siento, pero tu madre decide.- me respondió.

Hice una mueca y salí de la habitación enfurruñada.

Salí de la casa y caminé hacía el bosque.

Siguendo el sendero era imposible perderse, pero yo estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me desvié sin darme cuenta. Para cuando volví a la realidad era de noche y no reconocía el sitio en el que me encontraba. Tenía frío y estaba hambrienta.

Llamé a mis padres, a mis tios; pero nadie me oyó.

Entonces oí un ruido detrás de mi y me giré sobresaltada. Era una gacela. Respié aliviada y el estomago me comenzó a rugir. Miré al animal de nuevo y sin saber muy bien el por qué, me pareció apetitoso. Un gruñido se escapó de mi garganta y antes de darme cuenta me habia abalanzado sobre la gacela.

Justo cuando iba a alcanzar a la gacela un escalofrio recorrió mi espalda y me hizo gritar de dolor, después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

_

* * *

_

_Sheere,_

_¡Felicidades! Hoy cumples... ¿cuantos? Lo siento ya perdí la cuenta. Hoy he abierto mis regalos, sola. Como los primeros dieciseis años de mi vida, te echo en falta. Espero que donde quiera que estes haya alguien a tu lado para darte algún regalo en este dia tan especial._

_Katia._

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia! Por favor comenten... ¡me gustaría que me dijesen lo que les parece la historia!

Debo agradecerle a Luz564 por ofrecerse a hacer la traduccion de la historia.

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	41. Chapter 41

__

__

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

Cynthia_ POV_

A lo lejos se ví un denso bosque. Katia estaba allí. Un mal presentimiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral, lo cual siendo un vampiro es bastante complicado. Escuché un aullido procedente del bosque y intenté ver algo afuera, pero estaba muy oscuro. Me levanté del escritorio que estaba delante de la ventana y salí de la habitación. Justo en ese momento oí acercarse a Seth.

-¡Seth! Gracias a Dios que has vuelto. ¿La has encontrado?- pregunté justo Seth entraba a la casa y dejaba a Katia en el sofá.

-Si.- respondió el tajante. Miré a Katia, respiraba irregularmente y llevaba puesta la sudadera de Seth, solo la sudadera de Seth. Alguien le había cortado el cabello a ras de la nuca.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tiene el pelo más corto?- le pregunté a Seth. Él bajo la mirada a el suelo y apretó los puños.

-Se lo tuve que cortar...- masculló. Ví el miedo en su mirada y supe que algo iba mal.

-No me digas que...- no me dió tiempo a acabar la frase, Seth me abrazó y me dijo que lo sentía. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que pasaba...

Katia POV

_¿Donde estoy? Miré alrededor y ví un camino que se me hacía conocido. ¡Lo había conseguido! Ahora podría salir de aquel bosque. Caminé hacía casa tranquilamente mientras tatareaba una canción. Pero al llegar a mi casa me paré en seco, la puerta de la entrada estaba entre abierta... Quizás se la habían dejado así mis padres, aunque lo dudaba mucho._

_Con el corazón en un puño entré corriendo a la casa. Miré en el salón y no había nadie._

_-¿¡Mama!- no respondieron. Miré en la cocina y en la biblioteca. Miré en el baño y en el sotano. Subí las escaleras, mientras corría por los pasillos de mi casa el eco de mis pisadas hacía que el corazón se me acelerase._

_-¿¡Pápa!- entré en el cuarto de mis padres, estaba vacío, ni muebles, ni cortinas, nada. Recorrí cada rincón de la casa, busqué en cada armario, en cada cajón, nada. Solo quedaba el desván. Me paré frente a la puerta y tomando aire entré. Estaba oscuro y no veía nada._

_-¿Hay alguien?- una nube que cubría la luna se retirró y pude ver la silueta de una chica estaba sentada en el escritorio, escribiendo algo, que al oirme entrar dió un bote sobresaltada. Por alguna razón no yo no estaba asustada y ella al parecer tampoco. Me acerqué un poco._

_-No te oí llegar.- susurró ella con una hermosa voz. Alzó la mirada y me encontré con el reflejo de sus ojos en la ventana. Eran los ojos más verdes que había visto en mi vida. Ví como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, se levantó apresurandamente y se iba a dar la vuelta..._

-¡Katia!

Abrí los ojos desorientada y me encontré con la cara de mi madre. En la habitación estaba toda mi familia al completo. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

-¡Abriste los ojos!- exclamó Mi madre y me abrazó casi axfisiandome.

-Má...ma...mu..e...r.o...res...pi...ra...r- dije haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no morir.

-Cynnz, sueltala que la vas a matar.- dijo Emmet, que no se muy bien que hacía allí, al igual que el resto.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó mi madre.- ¡Qué no me llames así!- ladró girandose hacía mi tio.

-Vale, vale.- dijo este levantando los brazos. -me rindo.

Solté una risa y me pasé la mano por el cabello. ¿Dónde esta mi pelo? Miré interrogante a mi madre y esta miró a mi padre.

-Él te lo explicará.- dijo simplemente.

_

* * *

_

_Sheere,_

_Aún recuerdo aquel sueño,_

_en el que nunca podía alcanzarte,_

_es curioso,_

_pues pasa justo como ahora._

_Katia._

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia! Por favor comenten... ¡me gustaría que me dijesen lo que les parece la historia!

Voy a hacer unas aclaraciones:

1.- ese comentario no me enfadado lo más mínimo.

2.- ya he explicado miles de veces porque mis capítulos son tan cortos.

3.- Cynthia es buena madre, pero si pongo todos los capítulos en plan mi niña, oh donde estará, tenemos que ir a por ella, no puedo vivir así, etc. sería muy tostón y por eso no lo pongo.

4.- intentaré cuidar mi ortografía. (por cierto no me digas eso si escribes "tu" con tilde)

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	42. Chapter 42

__

__

Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^

* * *

Katia POV

Mientras contemplaba el techo de mi habitación me pase una mano por el pelo, que mi padre me había tenido que cortar. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Flash back

_-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté a mi padre, que se había sentado a mi lado._

_-Katia, esto es algo de lo que debemos hablar solos.- respondió el mirando a todos los que había en el salón que captaron la indirecta y desalojaron la zona. Cuando por fin quedamos solos él prosiguió._

_-Como ya sabrás, tu familia no es para nada normal...- empezó él._

_-No, mamá, Alice y los otros son vampiros; y tu eres licantropo... ¿pero que tiene eso que ver?- pregunté._

_-No me interumpas- suspiró poniendo mala cara- y escucha: cuando un licántropo tiene hijos las posibilidades de que sus hijos hereden el gen lobo son altísimas. Eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti. Digamos que te has unido a la manada.- le miré fijamente, ¿yo una loba? Mi padre debería empezar a tomar pastillas...- pero aún no estás estable, guardarás cama unos días, ya que ahora tienes fiebre, cuando se te pase eso, serás capaz de entrar en fase a voluntad, mientras tanto mejor que descanses. Anímate, Derek también se unió hace tiempo. Y no solo el, los hijos de mis compañeros de manada también son licantropos, pero viven en Forks._

_¿Qué, Derek, mi amigo de la infancia también se dedicaba a correr por los bosques? ¿Por qué era yo la última en enterarme de todo?_

_-¿Y bien, que opinas de todo esto?- me preguntó el con una sonrisa._

_-La cabeza me va a explotar... pero creo que me parece bien..._

_La puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo, dejando paso a mi tía, Leah, que no parecía de muy buen humor._

_-No está bien.- me dijo tristemente.- ser licantropo es algo horrible, si eres mujer. _

_-Leah, no sigas.- le advirtió mi padre._

_-¡no seth! ¡Ya estoy hasta las narices! No le cuentes solo la parte bonita del cuento.- me miró fijamente.- si eres un lobo no puedes guardar secretos, pues todos te leen la mente. Además, cada vez que entres en fase destrozarás tu ropa, apareciendo luego desnuda en cualquier lugar. También te tienes que alimentar de animales, lo cual es asqueroso. Oh, tampoco podrás tener hijos. Y lo peor, estás condenada a vivir eternamente, viendo morir a tus amigos, a la persona que te gusta..._

_-¡PARA!- grité, toda la habitación se quedó en silencio.- ¡No quiero saber nada más! Lo descubriré yo sola... .- me levanté dispuesta a salir de la habitación._

_-Pero Katia...- dijo Seth corriendo detrás mia. Llegué a mi habitación y cerre la puerta, después me tiré en la cama y hundí la cabeza en la almohada._

_FIN FLAS BACK_

Estoy condenada... a vivir para siempre... pensé, y después me dormí.

_Estoy a las puertas de una casa que no recuerdo haber visto. No veo a nadie, pero la puerta está abierta. Así que entro. Me arrepiento al instante de haberlo echo. Un vampiro está alimentandose de un niño de unos nueve años. Horrorizada intento salir corriendo de allí, pero alguien me coge la mano, me giro y la veo. Está de espaldas, viste un corto caisón roto y el pelo le llega hasta casi las caderas. _

_-Lo siento... no sabía que volverías... Katia.- susurró ella._

_-¿Co...como sabes mi nombre?- le pregunté asustada._

_-¿No es obvio?- dijo, y entonces la vi, vi mi rostro, con aquellos ojos verdes y aquel pelo largísimo.- yo soy tu. Lo sé desde el día del escritorio. Soy Sheere._

_Bajé la mirada hacia su mano y me fijé en que estaba llena de sangre, por impulso me solté._

_-Eres un monstruo...- susurré._

_-Tu también lo eres.- replicó ella. Levanté la vista y me encontré con unos ojos rojos. _

AAAH!

-¡Katia! ¿Qué te ocurre?- Seth me zarandeó. Abrí los ojos y me abracé a el sollozando.

-Tranquila, ya te lo contamos todo...- dijo mirando a mi madre, que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-¡No es cierto!- grité.- ¿Por qué no me decís quien es la chica de extraños ojos verdes que tine mi rostro?

Seth abrió los ojos sorprendido, y hizo ademán de hablar, pero mi madre lo inenrrumpió.

-No se de los que hablas.- dijo ella secamente, y salió de la habitación. Seth se levantó y la siguió, pero me di cuenta de que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. La puerta se cerró.

¿Cuantas cosas me estaban ocultando?

_

* * *

Sheere,_

_Espero poder volver a ver tu sonrisa,_

_pues ver a la princesa sonreir,_

_es lo único que ahora puedo pedir._

_Katia._

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia! Por favor comenten... ¡me gustaría que me dijesen lo que les parece la historia!

El próximo capítulo sera de Sheere :)

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	43. Chapter 43

___Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^_

* * *

"Me deslizo, el agua se arremolina a mi alrededor. Dando grandes brazadas toco la pared con el pie, y con un elegante giro cambio de dirección. Hecho un vistazo hacia atrás, llevo ventaja. ¿Me pregunto por qué insisten tanto en esforzarse estas humanas? Es obvio que yo voy a ganar, no necesito respirar, lo cual es una ventaja en la carrera. Aunque pensándolo bien, ellas no saben eso. Es su problema, yo no elegí ser así. Me acerco a la pared, estiro el brazo y..."

¡PIIIIIIIIII!

-¡La ganadora de la competición nacional femenina de este año es Fraçesca Vonmett!- anuncia un megáfono.

Las personas que observaban la competición se dividen en tres bandos: los que se levantas eufóricos, los que suspiran abatidos y los que cuchichean sin piedad.

"Es ella otra vez"

"Mírala, tiene porte de princesa"

"Si y una mirada de mala leche que no veas"

"¿Has visto ese cuerpo?"

"Si, ha esa la cogía yo y no la dejaba ir"

Un muchacho de pelo rubio levantó la mano y todas las miradas de aquellos chicos se clavaron en él.

-No os preocupes, os juro, que algún día esa chica será mía.- dijo y estalló en carcajadas, que fueron coreadas al instante.

Mientras tanto la chica salió del agua, y quitándose el gorro de natación se sacudió la coleta.

-¡Sheere!- gritó Jane acercándose a ella y tendiéndole una toalla.- ¡Volviste a ganar! Eres increíble.

-No es nada, solo tengo un poco de ventaja.- sonrió la chica, pero la sonrisa se le borró enseguida pues una mano la había golpeado en el hombre haciendo que casi cayese al suelo.

-Enhorabuena, gatita- dijo Alec sonriendole inocentemente.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Ya te dije que yo me llames así! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas tan fuerte?¡Idiota!-Gritó la chica atrayendo más de una mirada de los curiosos que estaban allí.

-Vamos ignóralo. -dijo Jane metiéndose en medio y dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a su hermano gemelo- cámbiate y salgamos a celebrar tu victoria.

-Oye Jane... ¿estás segura? Ya sabes como se pone cuando bebe más de la cuenta...- susurró Alec, pero las dos chicas siguieron caminando hacia los vestuarios mientras reían animadamente.

-Oye, ¡no me ignoréis!

* * *

En los vestuarios mientras Sheere se peinaba, Jane jugueteaba con un reloj de muñeca.

-Oye Sheere, ¿por qué te llevas tan mal con mi hermano?- preguntó Jane mirando a su amiga.

-Realmente no lo se.- respondió la otra con un suspiro mientras intentaba peinarse donde no llegaba. Jane se levantó y quitándole el cepillo de las manos, empezó a peinarle la parte de atrás.

-Gracias.- dijo Sheere sentándose en la banqueta.

-Realmente deberías cortarte un poco el pelo.- replicó Jane con una mueca de fastido.

-Siempre ha sigo así.- dijo Sheere con una sonrisa.

-No antes te llegaba por aquí.- dijo Jane poniendo un dedo entre sus omóplatos.

-Me refería a tu hermano.- dijo la otra sonriendo.

-En verdad tienes razón.- suspiró Jane.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¡Alec!- gritó Jane. Alec miró a su hermana, que había irrumpido en su habitación con la pequeña Sheere de la mano._

_-¿Que quieres hermana?- preguntó él incorporándose del sofá en el que llevaba tirado cerca de tres horas._

_-Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra hermanita. ¿No le has comprado nada?- preguntó Jane un tanto enojada._

_-¡Oh! ¡Eso! Claro- se levantó y agarro un paquete que había encima de una mesita._

_Sheere levantó y le tendió las manos con expresión seria. Pero Alec fue más rápido y levantó el brazo para que la niña no llegara a coger el paquete._

_-Si quieres el regalo, me tienes que dar un besito.- dijo Alec con una sonrisa burlona._

_Sheere bajó los brazos y mirando el paquete empezó a llorar._

_-Mira lo que has hecho.- le dijo Jane._

_-Vamos,- murmuró Alec bajando el paquete.- no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, toma.- le tendió el paquete._

_La niña lo cogió y dejó de llorar al instante._

_-No te dejes engañar tan facilmente.- dijo tranquilamente, mientras desenvolvía el paquete. Lo abrió y sacó un vestido verde de tirantes con un lazo a la cintura._

_-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Alec, esperanzado._

_-Jane, -dijo la niña ignorando a el chico.- ¿lo puedo tirar?_

_-Es de mala educación tirar lo que te regalan Françesca.- dijo Jane con voz severa._

_-No me gusta ese nombre, prefiero que me llames Sheere, suena más bonito._

_-Está bien, pero en la calle te tengo que llamar Françesca, ¿lo entiendes verdad?- dijo Jane con una sonrisa amable._

_-¡Si!- dijo la niña y abrazó a Jane._

_-¿Pero que le pasa a esa niña? ¡Me recorrí todas las tiendas de Volterra buscando el puñetero vestido!- gritó Alec exasperado._

_-Es feo.- dijo Sheere mirándolo de reojo mientras se abrazaba más a Jane.- ademas la talla s es para mujeres, no para niñas, imbécil._

_-¿A quien llamas imbecil, desagradecida? ¡Si no lo quieres regresamelo!- dijo él._

_-No.- cortó la chica y cogiendo el vestido salió de la habitación. Jane se hecho a reir. Alec miró a su hermana extrañado. "Hace siglos que no la veo reir, realmente esa niña ha cambiado nuestras vidas" pensó con una sonrisa._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

-Oye, no bebas muchos.- le advirtió Jane.- que hoy me tengo que ir antes y no puedo vigilarte.

-¡Pero si yo no bebo!- se quejó la otra.

-No, por eso te tuve que llevar la cuestas en la otra fiesta.- dijo Alec con voz molesta.

-Eso fue porque eres un pervertido.- sonrió la otra tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Antes de que Alec pudiese replicar Jane los agarró a ambos del brazo y los sacó del local a rastras.

-Es hora de volver a casa.- dijo ella, mientras Sheere terminaba de beberse la bebida que todavía tenía en la mano.

-Jane y yo nos adelantaremos, pues tenemos que ir de caza.- Dijo Alec y desapareció.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale?- dijo Jane y también se fue.

Sheere suspiró y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria. Se quitó una mota de polvo de su uniforme y sonrió, ella había convencido a Aro años atrás de que la dejase ir a la escuela con los demás niños de su edad, y con la ayuda de Sulpicia lo había conseguido.

Pero ahora tenía otro asunto en mente. ¿Quién era la chica de piel morena que veía cuando se miraba a el espejo? Tenía su mismo rostro. Suspiró y mentiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su falda aceleró el paso.

De pronto su oído capto un sonido. Se giró rapidamente para esquivar una barra de hierro que iba dirigida a su cabeza.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó. Un muchacho de cabello rubio salió de detrás de una esquina.

-Al fin nos conocemos hermosa.- dijo el muchacho mientras avanzaba hacía ella. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar le ató las manos con una cuerda. Sheere abrió los ojos sorprendida. Podría matarlo si se lo proponía, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía y detenía aquello? Solo tenia que desear que muriese y mirarlo a los ojos, y el moriría al instante. Pero ¿por qué seguía vivo? Por que ella no era un monstruo.

-No te va a servir de nada gritar ni pedir ayuda.- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa perversa. Se inclinó y la besó en los labios, mientras le arrancaba la camiseta.

"No soy un monstruo, no soy un monstruo, no soy..." pensó Sheere.

* * *

_Sheere,_

Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí, parecía que guardabas un montón de secretos,

también recuerdo la cara de mi madre al verte, jaja esa cara la pinté en un folio, te lo envio con la carta.

_Katia._

* * *

Me alegro de que me hayan convencido para seguir la historia! Por favor comenten... ¡me gustaría que me dijesen lo que les parece la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	44. Chapter 44

___Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^_

* * *

-Katia ¿estás lista?- me preguntó mi madre por quinta vez en lo que iba de tarde. Miré mi ordenada maleta y cerrandola con cuidado salí de la habitación.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- grité desde arriba de la escalera. En menos de un segundo mi madre apareció a mi lado y tomando la maleta me ayudo a bajar.

-¿De verdad tengo que ir?- dije haciendo una mueca. Mi madre me quería mandar a pasar las vacaciones a casa de mi abuela Sue, en un pequeño pueblucho lluvioso llamado Forks.

-Vamos, Katy... Ya hemos hablado de esto. Solo es un mes, a tu padre y a mi nos gustaría hacer un viaje los dos solos. Todavía no hemos celebrado nuestra luna de miel.- dijo Cynthia mientras sonreía picaramente.- Además, estará allí Derek.- añadió mientras me guiñaba un ojo descaradamente, haciendo que me sonrojase al momento.

-Genial.- mascullé. Por lo que me había dicho mi padre, Derek era el líder de la manada allí en Forks, ya que es el hijo de Sam; lo que significa que cuando me convierta en loba cerca de él sabrá todo lo que pienso. ¡Genial!

Sue estaba colocando una de mis maletas en el coche mientras parecía reñirle por algo a Seth. Al verme se acercó corriendo y me abrazó.

-¡Mi niña!- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo asfixiante.- cuanto has crecido.- me dijo molesta mientras se media conmigo.

-Oh, vamos, solo hace dos semanas que no me ves, no puedo haber crecido tanto.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día cada vez sois más altos.- dijo refunfuñando mientras abría la puerta del conductor y se metía dentro.- Adiós Cynthia, ¡cielo que te lo pases muy bien! Adiós Seth hijo, que te vaya bonito.- y sin más se metió en el coche.

-Adiós, papa, mama, que os lo paséis muy bien. ¡Y compradme algo!- dije mientras los abrazaba y los besaba. Me metí en el coche y los despedí con la mano hasta perderles de vista. Incliné la cabeza y me quedé profundamente dormida

* * *

-Seth...- susurró Cynthia, una vez que el coche se alejó.- ¿crees que nos dará tiempo a encontrarla? No sabemos por sonde buscar...-se puso una mano en el mentón con expresión pensativa.- He tenido que recurrir a las visiones, pero no veo nada claro... deberíamos empezar por Volterra, aunque... no se por qué, tengo la sensación de que nunca la encontraremos.

-No te eches atrás- le dijo el chico.- sé que la encontraremos. Aunque yo te dije que si Katia ayuda, tardaremos menos.

-Ya te dije que quiero mantenerla apartada de esto. No quiero perderla a ella también.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras me estirazaba en el asiento. Miré por la ventana y contemplé maravillada el verde paisaje.

-Buenos días. Llevas durmiendo más de ocho horas.- me dicho Sue.- Y bien, ¿te gusta el paisaje? Ya casi llegamos.

-Es muy... verde.

-Ya te cansarás del verde.- replicó mientras soltaba una carcajada. Después se hizo el silencio.- Así que te has unido a la manada...

-Si...- suspiré.

-¿De qué color eres?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Blanca, completamente blanca.- dije con una sonrisa forzada.- tengo unos dibujos en la maleta. Cuando lleguemos te los enseño.

-¡Allí se ve Forks! ¡Y la Push!- exclamó Sue.

Aplasté mi cara contra el cristal y observé el pequeño pueblecito. Forks, el lugar que cambiaría mi vida, estaba a tan solo un kilómetro de distancia.

* * *

_Querida Sheere,_

_Cuando el lobo se encuentra con un gato, lo normal es que el gato se asuste._

_¿Por qué nunca te asustaste de mi?_

_¿Por qué no vuelves?_

_¿Donde estás?_

_Te necesito..._

_Todos te necesitan..._

_Porque los gatos, princesa, son un gran animal de compañía._

_Katia_

* * *

Por favor comenten... ¡me gustaría que me dijesen lo que les parece la historia!

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	45. Chapter 45

___Hooola , realmente les agradezco que comenteen ^^_

* * *

Entramos al pueblo, no ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve allí. Esta lloviendo, algo muy raro, pero aún así las calles están abarrotadas de gente. Así es Forks, el pueblecito donde nací yo. Atravesamos Forks y entramos a la Push, la reserva, lugar en el que tendría que vivir el que iba a ser el mes más largo de mi vida.

Sue aparca el coche y me indica que baje. Levanto la mirada y veo que la casa sigue igual, una casa al lado del acantilado, un regalo que le hicieron a mi madre. Miro a Sue sorprendida y está me sonrié.

-¡Oh! Vamos, ¿no te pensaría que ibas a vivir conmigo en la chabola?- dijo sonriendo. Sin pensármelo dos veces me abrazo a ella.

-¡Gracias abuela!- dije emocionada.

-No es para tanto... te dejo para que te instales, cuando termines si quieres pues dar na vuelta por la Push, a lo mejor ves a alguien conocido.- dijo mientras se metía en el coche y se iba.

Así es Sue, independiente. Aceptó cuidar de mi solo porque sabe que puedo cuidarme yo sola, aunque lo más seguro es que acabe cuidando yo de ella.

Cojo mi maleta y me encamino hacía la puerta. Levanto una piedra del suelo, y cogiendo las llaves, abro la puerta. Inmediatamente el olor a mar me salpica en la cara. Sonrió y entro en la casa. Todo sigue igual. Igual que la última vez que estuve allí. Dejó la maleta en la habitación y me lanzo en la cama. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el cansancio.

_¿Dónde estoy? Esta oscuro... De la nada una luz se enciende y la ilumina. Está de espaldas, pero aún así la reconozco, Sheere. No parece notar mi presencia. Me acerco y le pongo la mano en el hombro. Se gira sobresaltada y entonces me fijo... Esta desnuda, pero eso no importa, tiene el cuerpo repleto de moratones y cortes._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado?¿Te caíste?- le pregunto mientras me tapo la boca con la mano. Ella me dedica una sonrisa triste y se gira de nuevo._

_-Kat...¿tu crees que soy un monstruo?- me pregunta con voz seria. ¿Ella, un monstruo? Alguien tan perfecto no puede ser un monstruo. ¿Como puede pensar así?_

_-Pues claro que no. Tu no puedes ser un monstruo._

_-¿Sabes, Kat?- dijo mientras se giraba lentamente, tenía algo en su expresión que me hizo encogerme- eres demasiado inocente.- y desapareció._

-¡KATIIIA!-gritó alguien desde la puerta. Me levanté pesadamente.

-¡YA VAA!-grité yo también. Demonios, acababa de llegar y ya me estaban molestando.

¿Qué quería decir Sheere? ¿Soy inocente? Y lo más importante, ¿quién es Sheere en realidad?

Abrí la puerta y al instante me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Me encontré con su sonrisa, con sus ojos oscuros, con su pelo despeinado. Estaba mas delgado, mas musculoso y bastante más alto. Derek, el hijo de Sam y Emily, líder de la manada. También era Derek, el chico del que he estado enamorada toda mi vida. Derek, el chico que nunca me podría amar porque estaba destinado a imprimarse con otra, una que no está condenada a correr por las montañas ni a cazar ciervos. Definitivamente Derek, una persona que pronto sabría todo sobre mí.

* * *

_Querida Sheere,_

_Estoy en la Push, Sue esta muy enferma, dice que quiere verte por última vez._

_¡Sheere tienes que volver o pápa y máma se enfadarán mucho!_

_No puedes decepcionarles._

_Katia_

* * *

Por favor comenten... ¡me gustaría que me dijesen lo que les parece la historia! El próximo cap posiblemente sea de Sheere.

Continuuo!

Besoos...*]


	46. Chapter 46

Hoola! Lo siento de verdad! Deberían cortarme en trocitos y tirarme a la hoguera por tardar tanto en actualizar... Lo siento de verdad, pero ruve unos problemas y no tenía animos para actualizar. Pero no pasa nada! Ya estoy mejor y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de... Sheere!

* * *

Sangre. Se mira las manos. Sangre. Lo ha hecho. Sangre. Es libre. Sangre. Al fin. Sangre. Se da la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero se encuentra con su reflejo en un cristal. Sangre. Ojos escarlata la miran horrorizada. Sangre. Se viste deprisa y sale de aquella oscura habitación. Sangre.

Cuando sale por la puerta oye un grito, una madre a vuelto, una madre que acaba de perder a su hijo, una madre que luchará por encontrar a el asesino se su hijo, pobre estúpida, nunca lo encontrará. Es de noche, las calles están solitarias. No se puede creer lo que ha hecho. Se mira de nuevo en un escaparate. Tiene el uniforme arrugado y manchas de sangre por doquier. Ahoga un grito y sale a correr.

¿Que acaba de hacer? Cae de rodillas, se vuelve a mirar las manos. Sangre. Tiembla. Y por primera vez en su vida empieza a llorar. Un llanto desconsolado que atraviesa el silencio de la ciudad. No puede creerlo, ¿como va a volver a ir a el instituto? ¿Como va a volver a mirar a la cara a sus compañeros de clase? Ella es un monstruo, y es consciente de ello.

No pude evitarlo, se repite una y otra vez. Pero miente, si pudo y no lo evitó. Se levanta, las rodillas le tiemblan. Camina lentamente por las vacías calles hasta que llega a su casa. Entra, por suerte es tarde y todos están de caza. Entra a su habitación y se tira en su cama. Llora de nuevo, sabiendo que si hubiese alguien en la casa podría oírla. Pero no le importa. Y así entre sollozos, cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

-_¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- le pregunta una dulce voz a su espalda. Katia. No le contesta, se niega a girarse._

_-Sheere..- le susurra.- estoy aquí.- se gira lentamente, se encuentra con su mirada.- todo va a ir bien...- le dice. ¿Por qué cuando lo dice ella parece real? Katia le tiende la mano. Alza la suya para tocarse._

_-¡Kat!- interrumpe una voz masculina. Katia retira rápidamente la mano, parece que ha sufrido una corriente eléctrica.- es un vampiro, mátala.- le insta la voz._

_Katia me mira horrorizada, parece haberse dado cuenta de algo._

_-Tienes los ojos rojos...- murmura. Cierro los ojos instintivamente. No oigo nada. Espero. Abro los ojos, y lo veo._

_Un hermoso lobo blanco se abalanza hacía mi. Grito._

-¡Sheere!- noto como me sacuden. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con la mirada preocupada de Alec. Lloro. Él se sorprende.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- me pregunta mientras se acerca a mí.

-Me ha abandonado...- sollozo. Me tapo la cara con las manos.

-¿Quien?

-Katia...- sollozo más fuerte y sin saber muy bien por qué me abrazo a él. Alec se queda rígido.- no te vayas Alec, no me abandones tu también... - sollozo.

-No te preocupes.- me devuelve el abrazo.- nunca me iré de tu lado. Pero ahora duerme...- me susurra al oído.

-¡No puedo dormir! ¡Solo tengo pesadillas cuando cierro los ojos!

-Sheere... confía en mí. Cierra los ojos.- cierro los ojos. No siento nada. Paz. ¿Qué demonios me ha hecho? Entonces recuerdo el poder de Alec y sonrío.

-Gracias...- murmuro y me duermo en sus brazos.

* * *

Jane acaba de regresar de una partida de caza. Busca a Alec por todo el palacio. De repente, se queda petrificada. No puede ser. Se esconde y mira de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios? Se asoma lentamente por la puerta de la habitación de Sheere. No se lo ha imaginado. Sheere duerme abrazada a su hermano. No se lo puede creer, ¿no se odiaban?

Silenciosamente se aleja de la habitación y sonríe. Realmente Sheere ha cambiado sus vidas.

* * *

_Sheere_

_Me conformaría con ver tu sonrisa una vez más,_

_con abrazar tu cuerpo,_

_con verte en sueños,_

_sheere,_

_¿sabías que 'sheer' significa puro?_

_Siempre pensé que ese nombre te iba muy bien._

_Kat._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar más seguido. Os dejo una imagen, a ver si adivinaís quien es ^^ http:/ .us/img703/3066/cci1302201100000 .jpg (sin los espacios)_


	47. Chapter 47

Hoola! Volví. buahahaha!

* * *

Katia POV

No se que decir. Solo le observo, Derek. Es tan perfecto. Suspiro inconscientemente y él se da cuenta de ello. Se rie.

-¿Quieres que te presente al resto de la manada?- me pregunta con una sonrisa. Niego con la cabeza.

-Acabo de llegar,- le explico.- me gustaría descansar un rato. _Vete, déjame, no te acerques._

-Pues entonces descansaré contigo.- soluciona él. Y entra en la pequeña casita sin ser consciente del caos que provoca en mi mente.

* * *

Cynthia POV

No podía creerlo. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Volterra. Justo delante. A unos pocos kilómetros. Miré a Seth y el me devolvió una preocupada mirada.

-Cynzz, ¿estás segura de que te quieres meter ahí?

-Seth, iré a el palacio de esos Vulturis y sacaré a mi hija de ahí. -miré hacia delante.- la sacaré de ahí...- susurré.

-Entonces iré contigo.- decidió Seth. Giré la cabeza hacia el y sonreí.

-No.- le dije- te matarían, tu me esperarás aquí.- y tras decir esto, desaparecí.

* * *

Sheere POV

Me vestí y me duché lo más aprisa que pude. Aro me había dijo que teníamos visita y eso pasaba raras veces. Desde que era pequeña siempre me había gustado ver 'las visitas', me encantaba ver como los vampiros desesperados le pedían a Aro cosas que, yo sabía muy bien, nunca les iba a conceder, incluso, a veces, Aro me dejaba participar en los veredictos o amenazar 'ligeramente' a los pobres desgraciados que acudían a nosotros, los Vulturis. Por supuesto nunca me había perdido una visita. Y aquella vez no iba a ser diferente.

* * *

Cynthia POV

-Espera un segundo.- me había dijo un guardia de la puerta. Y ciertamente fue un segundo. Jane apareció por la puerta con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Aro te espera.- dijo simplemente, y me indicó por un gesto que la siguiese.

Mientras llegábamos a la sala de recepciones, por llamarla de alguna forma; observé que ese lugar era más horrible aún de lo que recordaba ahora que podía observarlo con mis ojos vampiros. Finalmente llegamos. Jane se paró un segundo.

-Ahora mismo están dentro de una reunión- dijo la pequeña muchacha con una sonrisa macabra.- puedes pasar y observar mientras llega tu turno o esperar fuera si lo prefieres. - se encogió de hombros y entró.

No se si fue mi orgullo o mi curiosidad lo que me hicieron seguirla, pero desearía no haberlo echo nunca. Lo que se representaba ante mis ojos era una escena horrible. Había un chico joven, de no más de dieciocho años en el centro de la sala. Dos guardias le agarraban de los brazos y Cayo se inclinaba sobre él.

-Solo te lo voy a decir una vez.- dijo el hombre con una voz fría.- ¿dónde tienen su madriguera los hombres lobos?

-Yo...- susurró el muchacho- no sé...- al muchacho le temblaba la voz, estaba aterrorizado. Supe que de haber sido humana, estaría llorando en aquel momento.

-¡Se acabó!- dijo Aro.- Has agotado mi paciencia y la de mi camarada- dijo mientras señalaba a Cayo, que le dedicó una fea mueca.- Françesca, intenta convencerlo cielo.

Entonces la vi. No la había visto antes porque estaba oculta en las sombras, pero en cuanto se levantó supe que era ella. Sheere. Llevaba unos sencillos vaqueros y una camisa celeste. Era delgada, pero tenía un cuerpo bonito. El pelo, un poco más claro que el de Katia, le caía con gracia hasta casi el trasero. Llevaba una gorra beige que no dejaba que se le apreciara muy bien la cara. Quería llamarla, decirle que estaba aquí, pero no podía hablar. Sheere se acercó con pasos ágiles hacia el muchacho y tomándolo de la barbilla le obligó a mirarle. El joven ahogó un gritó.

-Solo te lo voy a decir una vez. -su voz me dio escalofríos, tenía una voz dulce y seductora, pero a la vez fría y cortante.- ¿dónde se esconde la manada?

El chico intentó desviar la mirada pero Sheere no lo dejó.

-Yo... nolosé- murmuró apresuradamente el muchacho. Sheere lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después lo soltó.

-Dice la verdad.- sentenció. Yo suspiré de alivio.- No sabe nada.

Aro, Cayo y Marcus se miraron decepcionados.

-¡Ya que creíamos que los teníamos!- se quejó Aro.- En fin, otra vez será. Françesca, mátalo.

Sheere asintió y retirándose unos pasos le apuntó con el dedo indice.

-¡NO!- grité. No sabía lo que iba a hacer mi hija, pero lo mejor era impedirlo. Entonces Sheere se fijó en mi. Le vi los ojos, verdes, de un verde inusual, de un verde inhumano. Sonrió. y volvió su atención hacía el muchacho.

-¡Pum!- dijo teatralmente y soplo su dedo índice como si de verdad hubiese disparado. En ese momento, la cabeza del muchacho explotó. Literalmente. Explotó. Y la risa de Sheere inundó la habitación. Cuando reaccioné Sheere ya no estaba allí.

-No se quien eres... -susurró su voz en mi oído.- ni por que me buscas... pero es mejor que desistas. Vete.

Y sin saber muy bien porque salí de aquel lugar con la certeza de que había perdido a mi hija. Para siempre.

* * *

_Sheere_

_Te extraño_

_Kat._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, comenten, no cuesta nada. _


	48. Chapter 48

Hoola! Volví. buahahaha!

* * *

Seth POV

Cynthia estaba tardando más de la cuenta. Hacía horas que se había ido. Impaciente me desaté y até los cordones de los zapatos incontables veces, hasta que el sonido de los familiares pasos de Cynthia llegó a mis oídos.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, Cynthia se lanzó sobre mí y con más fuerza de la que nunca había empleado se enroscó contra mí.

-La hemos perdido...- sollozó sin lágrimas. Y esas tres palabras cayeron sobre mi como una lluvia de cristales rotos.

* * *

Sheere POV

Desde la azotea observé a aquella pareja. La chica que había salido minutos antes de la sala estaba abrazada a un muchacho moreno. Algo en ellos me era familiar, pero no lograba descubrir qué. Solté un suspiro de frustración como ocurría siempre que no lograba entender algo.

Note una presencia junto a mí. Sin necesidad de girarme sabía de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres, Jane?- le pregunté mientras me ajustaba la gorra.

-Aro nos llama. -sonrió.- Quiere presentarnos a la nueva incorporación a nuestras tropas.

Solté un gruñido.

-Vamos querida, se un poco social por una vez en tu vida.- me dijo Jane con una sonrisa pícara y tomándome del brazo me arrastró hacía abajo.

Cuando llegamos a los 'aposentos' de Aro, Alec ya estaba allí. Junto a él Aro hablaba animadamente con una vampira a la que no conocía. Nada más verla me cayó mal. Tenía el pelo rojo y toda la cabeza repleta de enlacados tirabuzones. Se reía como una tonta adolescente humana y manoteaba sin cesar.

-¡Venid aquí!- nos llamó Aro.-Esta es Lissie, acaba de formar parte de nuestras tropas.- la vampira se acercó.

-¡Hola! Tu debes de ser Jane, Aro me ha hablado mucho de ti. -y sin más le estampó un beso en la mejilla lo que Jane respondió con una forzada sonrisa.

-Y este apuesto joven debe de ser Alec. -ronroneó Lissie con voz pastosa mientras le besaba la mejilla. Eso me molestó aunque no se muy bien porqué. Apreté los puños mientras trataba de aclarar mis ideas. Entonces Lissie se fijó en mí.

-¡Oh, Françesca!- habló como si me conociera de toda la vida, haciendo que mis ganas de retorcerle el cuello aumentasen. Se acercó para besarme la mejilla, pero con un hábil movimiento me quité de su camino. Jane soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-Bienvenida- respondí, con una voz excesivamente falsa. Y sin mirar a aquella irritable vampira de nuevo, salí de aquella estancia.

* * *

Katia

Lo contempló mientras dormía. Era hermoso. Acerco su mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara. _¿Lo amas?_ Se había echo aquella pregunta demasiadas veces. ¿Le amaba? Por supuesto, desde que tenía uso de razón. Entonces, ¿qué le ocurría? Él nunca se fijaría en ella... Estaba destinado a imprimirse con otra. Suspiró. Si tan solo fuese tan atractiva como Sheere...

Sheere. ¿Qué era Sheere exactamente? Seguramente producto de su extravagante imaginación. Se alejó de Derek y recogió su bloc de dibujo. Cerró los ojos. Y entonces la escuchó. La canción que la inspiraba a escribir. Una sencilla letra acompañada por una atractiva voz y unos acordes de guitarra. Seguramente aquella canción también era imaginación suya. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a dibujar.

* * *

_Sheere_

_Aún oigo esa canción mientras dibujo tu rostro,_

_una y otra vez, tratando inútilmente de mantener la esperanza. _

_No te tardes más Sheere, por favor... vuelve... _

_solo necesito verte... one more time..._

_Kat._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, comenten, no cuesta nada. _


	49. Chapter 49

_NOTA: Todo que hay en cursiva es un inútil intento de disculpa por parte de la autora de este fic... Si quieren ir directos a la historia solo salténlo.  
_

_Hola... ¡lo siento muchísimo! ¡De verdad! ¡En serio! ¡Creedme! Realmente me planteé seriamente abandonar esta historia pues por una serie de razones personales la inspiración se me fue de un guantazo. En fin, que no me quiero ir por las ramas y teniendo en cuenta que odio que me dejen las historias a medias, veré lo que puedo hacer y terminaré con esto como pueda..._

_Sin más..._

_BOOOOM! BOMBA ATÓMICA~ (Todos muertos) Fin de la historia._

_No ahora en serio~ Disfruten y comenten (que es gratis y no cuesta ningún esfuerzo físico):D_

_PD: Crepúsculo no me pertenece bla bla bla..._

* * *

__**_KATIA_**

**__**Miré el dibujo bastante satisfecha con el resultado y me dispuse a preparar algo para comer, el viaje me había dejado exhausta y bastante hambrienta. Decidí preparar unos sencillos gofres para mi y para Derek, el cual no tardó ni tres segundos en despertarse debido al delicioso aroma de la comida.

Con lo que no contaba es con que ese olor atraería a otros animales. Cuando quise reaccionar mi pequeño comedor se había convertido en un pequeño buffet para el resto de la manada, la cual, yo no tenía idea (y realmente no quería saber) por donde habían entrado.

Derek me presentó al resto de los chicos, pero eran tantos y todos tan similares que realmente no recuerdo sus nombres. No tenía tiempo ni para comer yo misma, pues esos chicos tenían una forma de tragar que distaba mucho de las de una persona normal.

Cuando por fin conseguí agarrar uno de los gofres para mi propio consumo y sentarme en la mesa me di cuenta de que ellos ya me trataban como una más de la familia. Sus bromas y chistes malos me hacían olvidarme de lo lejos que estaban mis padres y el resto de la familia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me reí a gusto.

Y así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, pasé a ser parte de la pequeña manada de la Push.

* * *

**_SHEERE_**

**__**¡Estúpida Barbie complementos! ¡Estúpido Aro por mandarla de misión con ella! ¡Y estúpido Alec por ser tan imbécil! Respiró profundamente (en esos momentos deseaba ser una vampira completamente para que su malestar no se pudiese percibir) y se intentó calmar.

No le molestaba ir de misión con la Barbie, no, bueno un poco, bueno sí, le molestaba, no se molestaba... ¡la sacaba de quicio! ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella de todas las persona que había en el castillo? ¿Por qué?

El caso es que habían ido a quemar a unos cuantos herejes que según Aro incumplían las normas, nada importante en realidad, pero hacía demasiado calor, y claro ella no era una vampira completa por lo que sentía la temperatura.

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, tomó la (ahora lo sabe) errónea decisión de ponerse una sencilla camiseta blanca sin pensar en que al volver de su corta excursión su querida (leáse el sarcasmo) amiga Lissie tuviese la pequeña equivocación de empujarla sin querer por la ladera de una montaña, haciendo que por eso mismo cayese en él, lo cuál a su vez hizo que su sencilla camiseta blanca se mojara... provocando la transparencia inmediata de toda su anatomía superior.

Y con este plan llegaron al palacio.

_La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio a muerte... Voy a descuartizarla y quemar su cadáver sin que nadie pueda impedírmelo..._

-¡Fran! ¿Qué ha pasado cariño?- hay estaba, la pregunta. Aro se veía realmente preocupado, mientras que Alec, que por casualidades de la vida estaba allí se tapaba la boca tratando de aguantar inútilmente la risa.

-Tuvo un pequeño accidente, Aro.- le respondió Lissie como si con ella no fuese la cosa. Aro tomó como válida su respuesta y se retiró, dándonos permiso para descansar (ironía, Lissie no puede, chúpate esa miss mundo). En cuanto Aro se retiró la golfa (a partir de ahora me reuso a usar su nombre) se giró hacia mi y dijo, con esa insoportable voz de niña pequeña a la que te entran ganas de patear:

-Oh, Francesça, amor, en serio que lo hize sin querer... ¿me perdonas?

Y entonces, una luz se enciende en mi cabecita. ¿Por qué no afinar un poco la puntería de mis poderes? Mantengo mi expresión neutra y levanto el dedo. La Barbie no reacciona hasta que todos sus rizos han caído al suelo. Vale, no puedo hacerle volar la cabeza como me gustaría hacer, pero me conformo con destrozar un poco su imagen. Me permito esbozar una media sonrisa.

-Te perdono.- le digo antes de que desaparezca por la puerta. Me levanta el dedo de en medio y se marcha con toda la dignidad que le es posible. Alec no puede más y estalla en carcajadas.

-Idiota.- le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir dispuesta a no vestir nunca más ropa de color blanco.

* * *

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

* * *

_**KATIA**_

_****_Derek no había comentado nada de mi pequeño gran amor hacía él. Eso era todavía peor que si me hubiese rechazado. Había podido observar en su mente que el me consideraba su hermana, y la indiferencia con la que me trababa ahora me provocaba realmente náuseas.

El bip bip de mi móvil me hizo salir de mi depresión de pensamientos, tenía un mensaje nuevo. Era de mi prima Reneesme. Que raro ella casi nunca me manda mesajes. Así que con la duda aflorando mi cabeza lo abrí:

_Kat: Algo ha ocurrido. Van todos camino de Forks. NO te muevas de la Push, repito, no salgas bajo ningún concepto de ahí ¿me has entendido? Bajo ningún concepto. Jake y yo llegaremos en breve. Te quiere, Nessie._

* * *

**_SHEERE_**

_-¡_Gatita! ¿Dónde estas?- solo el idiota de Alec podría atreverse a despertarme se mi sueño de media tarde sin pensar en las consecuencias. Arranqué una tubería del cuarto de baño y salí de mi habitación dispuesta a estrellarsela en la cabeza, cuando me encontré con Jane.

-¡Sheere! ¡ Prepárate rápido!- Jane me vistió mientras que yo intentaba despertarme del todo.

-¿Qué mierda pasa?- conseguí preguntar, mientras metía cosas al azar en mi pequeña mochila de viaje.

-Aro nos ha mandado una misión, a ti, a mi hermano y a mi. Ha pasado algo muy importarte y tenemos que ir a un pequeño pueblucho llamado Forks. Por el camino te cuento los detalles, apúrate.

* * *

_Sheere,_

_¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta tu risa?_

_Siempre estas con esa cara de palo tuya,_

_por eso escucharte reír me hace inmensamente feliz._

_Kat. _

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por hoy! :P Lo he intentado hacer más largo de lo normal (¿lo han notado?), en compensación por mi falta de puntualidad.

Review?

l

v


End file.
